


Kinktober 2020

by jennnnwashere



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Body Worship, Bondage, Bullying, Cum Dumpster, Deep throat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Fucking Machine, Gloryhole, Holy shit that’s a lot, JOI - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mineta doesn’t fucking exist, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omarashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Piss kink, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pussy Rubbing, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Stuck Fucked, Threesome, Tribbing, Vibrator, blowjob, cum dump, facesitting, genderbent, handjob, mirror kink, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennnnwashere/pseuds/jennnnwashere
Summary: A total of 31 stories full of different links and ships for the month of October.(Mostly BNHA)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Catra/Adora, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Keith/Lance, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Sero Hanta/Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto/Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuku, shinsou hitoshi/kaminari denki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 479





	1. Overstimulation-Bakudeku

"Ah, hah, hah. Kac-chan!" Izuku's breathing grew more frantic as his partners hard length pressed in and out of his hole, hitting his prostate every time making him see white.

"Mm, getting close Deku?" Kacchan groaned behind him, holding his cock inside while rubbing against him teasingly, drawing him out more.

"Hnn, Kacchan please, I wanna come-let me come!" Midoriya begged, whining when the rubbing grew faster and faster, only poking at his prostate now.

"If you say so."

Suddenly Deku was pushed all the way down on his dorm bed, only his ass remained where it was, in the air.

All the air left him as soon as Kacchan started up again, pounding his ass quickly and more roughly than before, "Wahh, hah!" Izuku moaned, eyes rolling back as he let the pleasure take control of him. His throbbing cock pulsed uncontrollably as he suddenly spasmed, feeling his seed shoot out into the sheets.

"Nngh, ha-fuh." Izuku panted as the movements slowed down to the previous rubbing motion Kacchan was doing before.

As he came down from his high, he still noticed that Katsuki's dick was still in him, the hard length making his hole twitch with the sensitivity.

"Don't think we're done yet, nerd. I still haven't come." Bakugou growled into his whimpering partners ear, only giving Deku a second until he quickly thrusted his hips back and forth again, speeding up and slowing down in a repeating pattern.

He cried out as the sensitivity caused his brain to go foggy, only feeling one thing, the hot dick inside of him moving in and out.

"Kacchan, sen-sensitive." Midoriya keened, clawing the sheets underneath him when warm hands groped his hips, pulling him back more against Bakugou.

"Mmm, but doesn't it feel so nice? Getting pounded relentlessly even after you already came? Your asshole seems to think so, it's twitching so much around me." Katsuki breathed out, repeating his movement faster and sloppier, seeming to reach his own end as his climax neared.

Deku felt his own high near again, even after he already had it. It made his dick throb painfully but with the added pleasure altogether it felt good, so good.

"Cum-mming again!" Izuku panted, shaking as his impending orgasm neared.

"Me too." Bakugou groaned, getting sloppier by the second, before finally pressing himself fully and deeply against Deku's perky ass, letting his loud out inside making squelching sounds.

Deku did a full body shake as he came once more, though he felt nothing come out of him.

As Kacchan pulled out, he flipped him over and smirked when he saw his now limp dick, his thighs splattered in his own seed, mixed with Katsuki's which was slipping out of his hole.

"Holy shit, did you have a dry orgasm?" Katsuki teased, coming down to press a gentle kiss on Izuku's chest which was rising up and down as he panted.

"Hng." Was all he could say, completely fucked out of his mind.

Bakugou chuckled darkly, stroking his still hard cock.

"The fun's just getting started."


	2. Fucking Machine-Bakukami

"I'm sorry what?"  
Kaminari dropped his hands to his sides when he saw the monstrosity in front of him. (Or well he would call it a monstrosity if he weren't so horny right now)

His boyfriend, Katsuki, sat on their bed, fiddling with a small black remote in his hands.  
And right in front of him, the first thing that Denki looked at when he opened their shared-bedroom door, was a black cushion, with what looked like an onahole fixed onto it.

Usually when they had sex, he tried to keep toys out of it. He liked wanting to last longer, and with a vibrator or dildo, he couldn't guarantee that.  
"It's a vibrating onahole. For you." Katsuki stated, shrugging as if it was just a common thing that happened. Kaminari couldn't believe him sometimes.

"For me?" Denki widened his eyes as his boyfriend sat up, staring up and down at his lean figure. "Why?"

Katsuki smirked, dropping the remote behind him before standing over the vibrating whatever-he-called-it and coming face to face with Kaminari's pink flush.  
"I though you'd look good riding it." He said so sweetly, compared to the dirty words coming out of his mouth right now.

"Umm, why now?"  
Denki nervously rubbed the skin behind his ears, a habit he hasn't gotten out of since high school.  
He jumped when he felt warm hands grip his waist pulling him closer to Bakugou. "What? You don't like it?" He pouted, rubbing his thumb underneath Denki's shirt in slow soothing circles.

"I-um?" He was at a lost for words. Yeah he was horny and would love to get fucked right now, but he had never done anything like this before.  
Bakugou seemed to notice his nervousness, pressing a small kiss to the tip of his nose, "We don't have to if you don't want to. I just wanted to try it." Katsuki admitted, leaning his head towards the onahole on the floor.

"Well, wasn't it like-expensive?"

"Oh," Bakugou walked back to the bed, picking up the remote, "It's not mine. It's Mina's."

"What!" Kaminari flushed, feeling even more dirty now if he used his friends sex toy, looking back and forth from his boyfriend to the thing on the ground.  
"Relax, she let me borrow it. It's clean and she said she hasn't used it in years." Bakugou looked behind him and stared right into Kaminari's eyes, showing him the remote over his shoulder. "Wanna try?"

And he nodded, Kaminari nodded! Damn this bastard sex drive of his!  
He dropped the remote and removed Denki's shirt with ease, fingers brushing over the past scars of his surgery on his chest.  
He leaned in for a kiss and Bakugou complied, wrapping his arms again around his waist, bringing their warmth closer together, making sparks appear in Kaminari's stomach.

He broke the kiss, waving his hands around frantically. "Um, so how do I-?".

Katsuki crouched down in front of Kaminari's crotch, bringing a finger up to rub teasingly slow circles on his jeans. "I'll take care of that. Just tell me when you want to stop."  
Denki gulped, pitting his hands up to let Bakugou take the wheel.

He popped his jeans off, shimmying them down to show his embarrassingly wet underwear.  
"Hm, already soaked baby?" Katsuki licked a stripe up with the tip of his tongue, watching his boyfriends mouth fall open.

"Ha-ah, shut up." He closed his eyes, feeling the wetness of his vagina mix in with Bakugou's tongue.

His underwear came off as well, dropping to his knees along with his pants, showing his soaking folds to his boyfriend.  
"Hnn." Kaminari looked away, his face blooming with color.  
Bakugou looked in awe at his boyfriend's pink pussy, juices dripping down his thighs.

"You ready?" Bakugou watched the sensitive part, watching him shudder in delight.  
"Ah, y-yeah." He answered, biting his tongue before he let anymore embarrassing sounds out. If he was already so sensitive from nothing, what would it be like riding that thing.

Kaminari shivered as he fully pulled of the remaining clothing, standing bare-naked in front of the toy.  
"Just straddle it, I'll take control of the vibrations." Bakugou's husky voice whispered in his ear, guiding Kaminari until his knees were on the floor on either side of the onahole, and his pussy right above it.

Slowly, he slid himself down until he felt himself situated on top of it, fitting snugly semi-inside him.  
"S-so what do I-Ah!"  
Kaminari arched his back suddenly as slow vibrations tickled his sensitive spot making him grind hard into it for more friction. "Ah, nn!" It was all so much yet not enough, slowly pressing and vibrating against his weak point and yet he longed for something real to be inside of him.

The feeling was intoxicating.

"Does it feel good?" Bakugou sat in front of him, palming the growing tent in his sweatpants, watching his boyfriend slowly hump against the toy.  
"Hn, it feels nice." Kaminari panted, rutting back and forth harder when the slow vibrations weren't enough.

His boyfriend noticed this and turned the dial up more, having the vibrations on a medium setting.  
"Hah! Fuck!" Kaminari moaned loudly, his thighs shaking against the machine. "It feels so good!" He whined, feeling the knot in his stomach tightening more and more.

"Yeah, you gonna come?" Bakugou has his dick in between his hand, pumping up and down at the same speed the toy was going, huffing and panting all the same.  
"Yes, yes! Fuck! I'm gonna-!"

Denki let out a strained garble as the speed was picked up to its highest setting, pressing the onahole deep inside of him.  
His juices poured out of him, dampening the toy and dripping down his thighs, yet the speed never stopped, and Katsuki kept it going, gripping his cock tightly as he came as well.

"Hnn, hah." Kaminari panted as the vibrations suddenly stopped, his pussy numb once he climbed off of the toy, splatters of white cum on his legs as well from Bakugou.

He yelped when he was pulled from behind into strong arms and a toned chest.

"So, did you like it?"


	3. Hidden Sex Toy-Bakudeku

It was a normal day for Izuku.  
He woke up earlier then usual which allowed him to get in some more training time, Sato made pancakes for everyone which were absolutely delicious, and his classes went well.

Aside from one thing.

He hasn't seen his boyfriend. Kacchan.

Usually Kacchan made himself present either by yelling out a string of curses as he came in or by messing up Deku's very hard to manage hair. But today as he walked into the kitchen, there was no sight of him at all.

Deku shrugged off his concern as Katsuki was probably still asleep, going to bed early but never wanting to awake the same time.

It was only until something...happened, that Deku realized Kacchan's true intentions for being late.

It only happened for a second, but it scared Izuku all the same. He was waiting by the kitchen, Ochako and Iida by both of his sides as they waited for their pancakes.

He leaned forward suddenly, gasping as something thrummed around inside of him, his friends immediately turning to look at him. "Deku? Are you okay?" Ochako asked in his ear, both of his friends looking at him worryingly.

"I-yeah. Sorry um I'm not feeling too well anymore, I-I'll be right back!" Izuku yelled, dashing quickly back to his room, ignoring Iida's quick yell of 'No running in the dorms!'.

He slammed the door behind him, letting out a shaky breath as his legs quivered together, the vibrating inside of him getting faster and faster.

Was...was something inside of him? Did Bakugou put something inside of him? Knowing the blonde male since he was a child, he probably did.

Deku shuddered and squirmed with his back against the door, moving his hands down to take off his uniform pants. The sensation was so much inside of his sensitive hole, making it involuntarily twitch against the intruding object inside of him.

With his pants completely off, along with his socks, he stared down at his boxers, precum leaking through the fabric consistently. "Mm." Deku whimpered, lighting touching the head of his dick, rubbing his fingers around in slow circles.

He assumed it was a vibrator inside of him, with how much it was moving around. Deku leaned himself forward while inching his hand inside through the back of his underwear, trying to grab the inserted toy.

How has Kacchan put this inside of him? Did he do it while he was asleep? Just the thought of Kacchan invading his body like that in his sleep, even if they were boyfriend made Izuku moan, the thoughts making his face flush.

He whined as he inserted his fingers inside of him, trying to find the vibrator but it seemed to be to deep for him to grab onto.

Suddenly, his fingers nudged it, moving the toy to a place that made this situation a whole lot worse.

He yelled out as pleasure quickly flooded against his body, making him roll around until he was completely flat against the ground. "Hah, c-crap." Izuku took his fingers out, splaying them against the carpeted floor, wiggling around as the toy penetrated that one spot that continuously made him see white.

"Hnn!" Izuku let tears fall down his eyes as he suddenly felt himself have an orgasm, keeping the stimulation going even as he felt himself come. But as he looked down at his obvious wet boxers, he saw that his dick was still twitching, still hard.

Did he have a dry orgasm?

The vibrations suddenly stopped completely, making him sigh painfully at the lost of pleasure. He just sat there on his floor in silence, until there were three repeating knocks on his door.

"Oi nerd! You've had enough yet?"


	4. Hidden Sex Toy-Bakudeku

It was a normal day for Izuku.  
He woke up earlier then usual which allowed him to get in some more training time, Sato made pancakes for everyone which were absolutely delicious, and his classes went well.

Aside from one thing.

He hasn't seen his boyfriend. Kacchan.

Usually Kacchan made himself present either by yelling out a string of curses as he came in or by messing up Deku's very hard to manage hair. But today as he walked into the kitchen, there was no sight of him at all.

Deku shrugged off his concern as Katsuki was probably still asleep, going to bed early but never wanting to awake the same time.

It was only until something...happened, that Deku realized Kacchan's true intentions for being late.

It only happened for a second, but it scared Izuku all the same. He was waiting by the kitchen, Ochako and Iida by both of his sides as they waited for their pancakes.

He leaned forward suddenly, gasping as something thrummed around inside of him, his friends immediately turning to look at him. "Deku? Are you okay?" Ochako asked in his ear, both of his friends looking at him worryingly.

"I-yeah. Sorry um I'm not feeling too well anymore, I-I'll be right back!" Izuku yelled, dashing quickly back to his room, ignoring Iida's quick yell of 'No running in the dorms!'.

He slammed the door behind him, letting out a shaky breath as his legs quivered together, the vibrating inside of him getting faster and faster.

Was...was something inside of him? Did Bakugou put something inside of him? Knowing the blonde male since he was a child, he probably did.

Deku shuddered and squirmed with his back against the door, moving his hands down to take off his uniform pants. The sensation was so much inside of his sensitive hole, making it involuntarily twitch against the intruding object inside of him.

With his pants completely off, along with his socks, he stared down at his boxers, precum leaking through the fabric consistently. "Mm." Deku whimpered, lighting touching the head of his dick, rubbing his fingers around in slow circles.

He assumed it was a vibrator inside of him, with how much it was moving around. Deku leaned himself forward while inching his hand inside through the back of his underwear, trying to grab the inserted toy.

How has Kacchan put this inside of him? Did he do it while he was asleep? Just the thought of Kacchan invading his body like that in his sleep, even if they were boyfriend made Izuku moan, the thoughts making his face flush.

He whined as he inserted his fingers inside of him, trying to find the vibrator but it seemed to be to deep for him to grab onto.

Suddenly, his fingers nudged it, moving the toy to a place that made this situation a whole lot worse.

He yelled out as pleasure quickly flooded against his body, making him roll around until he was completely flat against the ground. "Hah, c-crap." Izuku took his fingers out, splaying them against the carpeted floor, wiggling around as the toy penetrated that one spot that continuously made him see white.

"Hnn!" Izuku let tears fall down his eyes as he suddenly felt himself have an orgasm, keeping the stimulation going even as he felt himself come. But as he looked down at his obvious wet boxers, he saw that his dick was still twitching, still hard.

Did he have a dry orgasm?

The vibrations suddenly stopped completely, making him sigh painfully at the lost of pleasure. He just sat there on his floor in silence, until there were three repeating knocks on his door.

"Oi nerd! You've had enough yet?"


	5. Orgasm Denial-Kiribaku

Kirishima is probably the only one out of all of their classmates that can calm the blonde hot head down. Either physically stopping him from lashing out by grabbing onto his hands and kissing the pulse of his wrists, or verbally by shushing him.

Or he can do it in bed.

He has Bakugou with a torn up shirt tying his hands behind his back, legs spread apart showing his throbbing dick and puckered hole.  
Kirishima has been denying Katsuki's release for a good twenty minutes now, keeping him on edge but never letting him orgasm.

Katsuki was biting back tears, moaning freely as he bucked his hips up for any sort of friction.  
All of his pleasurable noises went straight to Eijirou's cock, standing up with attention.  
Precum was leaking down Bakugou's shaft, dribbling multiple times onto the bedsheets.

"G-God. C'mon Eijirou, you're such a dick." Bakugou huffed, struggling against his bonds. Kirishima chuckled, dragging the tip of his pinky finger all the way up from his balls to the wet tip.  
"Aw, are you done already?" He mocked, quoting Katsuki from earlier when they were sparring, him losing every single time.

"Ah! P-please Ei, I need it." Bakugou begged, humping up when the finger left his leaking cock.

He hummed thoughtfully, and deciding to that enough was enough, he wrapped his warm hands around the shaft, slowly pumping up and down.  
Just the hand touching his dick was enough to almost make Katsuki come, eyes rolling as the hand around him continuously got faster, tightening around him.

The knot grew and grew and just as he was on the brink of coming, the hand around him redrew quickly, making Bakugou yell out in frustration.

"Gah! You fuckin sah-sadist!" He glared up at his boyfriend, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.  
Kirishima rubbed his hips soothingly, picking him up before rubbing the tip of his own penis against the Bakugou's entrance.

"Don't worry, you'll feel good soon." Kirishima smirked, before bending down and ravishing his boyfriend.


	6. Glory Hole-Tododeku

It was the hole's fault. That's what Midoriya and Todoroki were blaming it on.  
Because of some accidents with peoples quirks, some students were forced to move into empty dorms, and Shouto was right next to Midoriya.

An unusual predicament for Midoriya at least, since he could barely look at Shouto without wanting to do something stupid. Like kiss him.  
And now the situation was ten times, because of Izuku himself.  
He had gotten angry at something, which really rarely happened, and if he was angry the source was usually Kacchan but not this time.  
It was because of himself.

Because of Izuku's horny hormones when he saw Todoroki that day, sweat dribbling down his bare chest during training, hair disheveled and messy.  
It was hot.

Deku had immediately gotten a boner just by looking at him and had to excuse himself to the bathroom for the rest of the period. It was horrible.  
He had meant to punch the air, but instead went right into the wall. The very wall that separated his and Todoroki's rooms.

"Uhm? Midoriya?" Shouto called out from the other side making Izuku snap his head up from staring at the sizable hole in the wall.

"O-oh! Todoroki I'm so sorry! It was an accident I didn't mean to!" Izuku started mumbling, apologies skipping out of his mouth every now and then.  
Todoroki stood from where he was reading on his bed and made his way over to the hole, pressing his hand inside of it. "It's okay, Midoriya. It's not that big anyway." He reassured his green friend, blushing as he stared at the hole as his mind supplied thoughts of how it was the perfect size for him to fit his-

NOPE!

Shouto crossed the line at that, shaking his head furiously. He already had to deal with his insane thoughts about Izuku, he didn't need to hear the dirtier ones.  
Izuku sighed one the other end before staring inside the hole and facing right at Shouto's crotch.

He yelped before jumping back, red covering his face quickly as he almost realized the situation he put himself in.  
'I was so close to his...' He thought, quickly shaking his head to get rid of that sentence.  
"You know..." What. Was. He. Doing? It was like Izuku had no control over his body anymore, like his mouth was moving on his own, and wow he couldn't believe what he was about to say.  
"I could...make it up to you?" He murmured, slapping his hand against his heated cheeks as he awaited for some sort of rejection.

"You don't have to pay for the wall, Izuku."

No! That's not what he meant!  
But what did he mean?

His heart rate picked up, stammering over his next few choice words that would surely make himself lose his friend.

Stupid hormones.

"I could, um. Suck your dick?" He mumbled the last part quietly, face blushing as he really hit himself over the head for really saying that out loud.  
There was silence, before Todoroki shuffled towards the hole, unzipping his ridiculously tight pants and holding his hard length out in his hands.

Izuku's mouth widened as he watched his neighbor push his dick inside the hole, the head coming out.  
Just how big was he?

He shuddered, saving that question for later.  
"Ah! Wait really?" He asked, wanting to make sure that Todoroki was actually 100% sure that this was okay.  
I mean, it was just a blowjob, maybe Izuku was being a good friend by doing this for him. And he did have to repay him back somehow for the damaged wall.

He heard a hum of agreement on the other side, nodding as he looked over at the penis on his side of the wall.  
It was long and was the same creamy complexion as Todoroki's skin, the tip only a bit red and a drop of precum already coming out of the tip.

Cautiously, Izuku let his tongue hit the tip of his cock, lapping up the bead of pre as he did.  
There was a deep inhale of breath on the other side, and Midoriya took that as a good sign to continue.

He had never given a blowjob before, let alone done anything sexual towards Todoroki. He didn't know what the other boy liked.  
Izuku sucked on the red tip before licking up the underside as he tried to press more of the length into his mouth, experimenting with different motions.

On the other side, Todoroki was in a blissful heaven.

Midoriya's mouth was like a wet hot cavern, licking up and down his length before taking him in and he could feel Izuku's knuckles play with the rest of his cock that he couldn't quite fit into his mouth.  
It wasn't long before Todoroki felt him coming soon, his stomach tightening as Midoriya gave more kitten licks to the tip, sucking and ravishing it.

"Mi-Midoriya" Todoroki tried to warn, his hip involuntarily bucking against the wall.  
Izuku pulled off, wiping drool from his mouth as he was afraid he did something wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing up and down the shaft with his fingers.  
Todoroki panted, "'M close."

Oh. Oh!

So Midoriya was doing something right!

He smiled to himself before sucking the head of his cock again, taking it into his mouth deeper until it almost hit the back of his throat.  
Todoroki arched his back as Midoriya hummed around his length, bobbing up and down.

Todoroki moaned loudly as he felt himself cumming, right into Izuku's mouth.  
Midoriya stopped his movements when feeling the dick twitch before liquid shot out of it in thick stripes, some shooting down his throat.

He coughed and let go of his dick, wiping his tongue around his mouth to taste more of his dirty semen.

"Midoriya. I'm coming over." He heard Todoroki say.

Izuku couldn't wait.


	7. Cum Dump-Bakugou

While training earlier that day, Kacchan had gotten hit by a second-year's quirk, similar to Mirio's quirk. It allowed him when activated to phase through walls and any solid object.  
And thus, the door incident happened.

"Um, Kacchan?" Midoriya stood by his classmates and friends as they all were staring at Bakugou, or well, Bakugou's behind.  
"I think he activated the quirk." Sero muttered to Deku, trying hard not to laugh when Kacchan swung his legs back and forth trying to find out who was behind him.

"What the hell! Get me the fuck out of here assholes!" Bakugou yelled, but it was muffled against the door closed.  
Kaminari laughed at the display when he came to see where his friends had gone to.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!" Bakugou shouted, trying to kick at his classmates behind him.

"I don't know..." Deku started to mutter, furiously trying to conceal his boner from seeing Kacchan shake around, jiggling his ass and hips which were still clothed. "Maybe this is a way we can get back at him, for earlier." Deku stared back at his classmates, Kaminari and Sero seeming to catch on really quickly.

Kaminari grinned, "Wow! That's surprising coming from you, Midoriya." He quipped, putting his hands on his hips.  
Deku flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So...? Who wants to go first?" Sero asked.  
Kaminari ran down the hall, yelling "I gotta get Kirishima!"

"Just what are you fuckers planning?" Katsuki shouted, his scowl getting even more deeper.

Deku's up first!

"Okay so, it's Deku, Kirishima, Todoroki, Kaminari, and then me!" Sero explained, doing a double take when Todoroki was there as well.

Midoriya gave them a thumbs up before quickly turning back down the hall again, noticing Kacchan wiggling left to right.

"Hey! Fuckers! Get me out!" He yelled, flinching when one of Deku's scarred hands came to rest on the waist of his sweatpants.  
"Don't worry Kacchan. We'll all enjoy this." Deku muttered behind him.  
Katsuki hung his mouth open as he felt his sweatpants being tugged down exposing his clad ass in red boxers.

"O-Oi! The fuck you think you're doing?" Kacchan wriggled around more, making Deku's hard on twitch in his gym shorts.  
"This is just payback for earlier." He shrugged before tugging his own shorts off.

"Payback for wha-!"

Bakugou's sentence was cut short when a long finger rubbed his from his clothed balls to his asshole, poking the finger inside creating a dent.  
Fuck. He felt himself getting hard and he was sure the creepy nerd behind him could see it as well.

"Oh?" Deku chirped, "Could it be that Kacchan likes this?"

He growled, trying to use his legs to push Deku off of him, only to have them be grabbed by said person.  
"'S not like I have a fucking choice, pervert." He grumbled, shivering when his underwear was tugged down and off of him, exposing his bare asscheeks in cold air.  
Deku gulped before spreading his cheeks and leaning down, holding his own cock in his hand.

He slowly licked a stripe of spit from Bakugou's taint up to his quivering asshole.  
Kacchan whimpered, ducking his head down even if no one could see him at this moment. Taking that muffled noise as a good one, Deku continued, lapping up and down Kacchan's hole, lathering it in spit and dribble.

He stroked his own cock up and down, pressing his thumb against the tip and moaning into Katsuki's hole.  
Deku gave it a minute and pulled away, feeling his balls tightening from his hard strokes before delving back into that wet and hot hole, this time dipping his tongue inside the twitching heat.

"Wah!" Bakugou tilted his head back when feeling the wet muscle intrude him, thighs quivering against the hold they were in.  
The tip of Deku's tongue brushed against his bundle of nerves, pressing against it while pumping his dick.

Feeling himself close to coming, Deku pulled his tongue and mouth out, leaving Kacchan high and dry, pleasured but with no orgasm.  
Stroking his cock faster and faster he let out a moan as white ribbons shot out of his tip, all over Kacchan's perky ass.

The sight alone almost made him hard again, but as he milked out all of his cum, he pulled up his shorts before going back towards the living room.  
"F-fuck." Bakugou panted, tears blurring his vision as he was left rock hard, feeling the warm stripes of cum dripping down his cheeks.

Kirishima's turn!

As Kirishima saw Midoriya walk out of the hallway, he jumped up ignoring the other's teasing as he made his way down the hall.  
His dick immediately got hard by the sight of Bakugou's twitching and wet hole, watching Midoriya's seed drip off of him.

"Hm, I see Midoriya got off well." He chuckled, hearing Katsuki groan on the other side of the wall.  
"Fuckin whatever just get on with it." He grumbled, adjusting his hips so that they weren't as numb as they felt.

Kirishima undressed his lower body, showing his hard and leaking cock, licking his lips when he saw how wet Midoriya had gotten him.  
Slowly, without any heads up, he pressed his head into the tight hole, slowly pushing his whole length inside.

Katsuki gasped as he felt the air leave his body, feeling so full from Kirishima's dick and panting when he realized how easy it was to slip inside of him.

"Sh-it." He moaned when Eijirou rocked his hips experimentally.  
"You good?" Kirishima patted on of Bakugou's thighs before holding his waist.

"Fuck, just move already."

"Ay ay Captain." Kirishima smirked before rocking his hips slowly again, watching his cock come in and out of Bakugou's soft heat.  
Katsuki's eyes rolled back with every thrust, as the tip of his penis pushed his sensitive nerves every time.

Kirishima sped up more, not wanting to keep his other friends waiting.  
He grabbed onto Bakugou's asscheeks before roughly thrusting in and out of him, gaining more speed and momentum as he went.

"Fu-uck! Right there right there!" Katsuki moaned loudly, his hole clenching around the hard length inside of him as he felt his oversensitive hole twitching as he came.  
Cum spilled out over his door, pumping out more when Kirishima's thrusts never stopped, now rutting against him as his own orgasm came quickly.

"Hnn." He panted, pulling out of Kacchan's hole, watching as his thighs seized up as he shivered.

"Ah, hah." He panted on the other side, drool spilling over his lips as he was completely wrecked from his orgasm.

Kirishima chuckled, patting Bakugou's asscheeks as he stood back up, "Don't rest yet, you still have a few more people to pleasure Baku-gou." He cooed, cleaning himself up as he pulled his pants back on.

"Hnn, just get it over with." Katsuki sighed.

Todoroki the Third!

As Kirishima came out of the hallway he almost ran right into Todoroki, who was staring into the hallway expectantly.  
"Oh! Hey dude! You're up." He patted his shoulder as he went back into the living room, letting his classmate walk into the hallway.

Shouto inhaled deeply as he came across Bakugou's wrecked asshole, his limp thighs hanging in the air, cum from his previous classmates dripping out of his ass, his own semen splattered on the door.  
"Hm, seems like they had fun with you."

Bakugou groaned as he woke himself back up, "Fuckin christ, you too icy-hot?"

He wiggled his hips when he felt a cold palm press against one of his asscheeks.  
It seemed like Todoroki also wanted to get it done with, grabbing onto Bakugou's shivering thighs as he pulled them over his shoulders, kneeling down as his crotch was right across from Katsuki's dripping hole.

He pulled his pants zipper down, letting his slim cock push out and almost directly his taint.  
"Hng." Bakugou groaned, eyes closing, bracing himself as the cool tip pressed into his loose asshole.

It seemed like Todoroki was going to fuck him slowly, until all of a sudden he roughly pushed himself in, deeper than when Deku and Shitty-Hair were fucking him.  
"Hah, you're so loose." He heard Todoroki moan behind him, before roughly rocking his hips back and forth using his heated hand to stroke Katsuki's dick in the front of him, which immediately got harder as he did so.

Bakugou gritted his teeth as the overstimulation of the hot hand on his cock and the toughness of how Shouto was fucking him almost pulled him over the edge before it even started. His ass felt sore but it still stimulated pleasure even after he was fucked, cum spilling over the edges of his asshole.

He never slowed down, Todoroki kept roughly thrusting in and out of him so fast he barely felt him at all except for the squeezing of his hips and thighs.  
"C-coming." Todoroki panted, his thrusts stuttering for a single second before he slammed himself completely into Bakugou, pelvis slamming against his cheeks.

Katsuki mewled as he felt the liquid of Todoroki pour out into him, sloshing and stirring his insides around.  
He pulled out with a squishing noise, pulling Bakugou's cheeks apart and watching his own semen dribble out.  
"Hah, hnn."

Bakugou felt really tired, he didn't even know how he could get out of the door yet, he tried with all of his remaining energy to try and phase out of the door, he didn't even know if that girls quirk wore off yet, or maybe he was now completely stuck.

He honestly didn't care.

Bakugou was so overstimulated, his asshole twitching around nothing.

He couldn't wait for it to be over.

Kaminari's next!

Hm I wonder if I could use his electricity on him?" Kaminari thought aloud, before stopping in front of his classmates's behind.  
Smirking, he quietly snuck behind him and crouched in front of his hole, creating a small spark of electricity in between his fingers. Slowly without alerting Kacchan, he pressed his electrified fingers, two of them, easily into his gaping hole.

"Hah! What the f-fuck!" He heard Bakugou garble on the other side, shaking as the bolts of electricity moved against his inside, spreading pain and pleasure all inside of him.

"K-Kaminari, you f-ucker!" He gritted out, wiggling his hips around the intruding fingers.  
Denki chuckled as he thrusted his fingers in and out, watching as they came back coated in semen.

Using his other hand, he electrified one other finger before reaching around and pressing it onto the tip of his cock.

"Hnah!" Bakugou shivered around him, cum spilling out in ribbons against the door and the floor, his hole tightening against Kaminari's fingers.

"Woah! Seems like you liked that!" Denki laughed, keeping the finger on his cock, spreading the bolt of lightening all around his length, Kacchan jumping back and jiggling his ass from the pain.

"Fuck fuck fuck. Hah hah." His eyes rolled into the back of his head, feeling nothing but the overwhelming shock from the dumbasses quirk.

"Dude c'mon. Stop messing with him." Bakugou heard another voice and footsteps walking towards him as well, face burning at the realization that he just came with nothing but a couple fingers on him.

"Aw, you're no fun Sero!" Kaminari complained but complied, pulling the fingers out of Katsuki's ass, and stopping the flow of electricity.

"You better be the last one, tape dispenser!" Bakugou shouted back, voice stuttering from the aftershocks of Kaminari's quirk.

Sero's last!

Chuckling as Kaminari pouted before leaving, he bent down and took a look at the damage. There were red marks from Denki's quirk scattered all over his asscheeks.  
By the look of how Bakugou's thighs were shivering and shaking, he looked just about spent.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out soon." Sero pulled his arm back, shooting out some tape from his dispensers and wrapping the bend of Bakugou's knees to the wall on either side of his door.  
He gave him a minute before Sero bent down and pulled out his dick while licking a stripe in his hole.

"Hnn!" Bakugou clenched around his tongue.

Sero pulled out his tongue before pushing his cock between those asscheeks, deciding that Katsuki's hole as been through enough.  
He rutted his dick between his plush cheeks, his cock pulsing and twitching, already so close to orgasm from having to hear his strangled and garbled noises from inside the door.

"Mm, your ass is so nice." Sero moaned, thrusting harder against his cheeks as he came between them.  
Bakugou sighed once he felt the ejaculation pour onto his back. Trying to move his legs against the tape that was holding him back.

"If you fucking perverts are done, get me out!"

Sero chuckled, rubbing Bakugou's thighs before standing up.  
"Yeah yeah, we're going."

Katsuki sighed as he felt the footsteps walk away, exhausted from having to be used as a personal cum dump almost all day.

"I'm gonna fuckin kick their asses tomorrow." He mumbled, pressing his cheek against his carpeted floor.


	8. Dirty Talk-Kamisero

"You look so perfect with my cock inside you, Denki." Sero grinned, leaning down to press sweet kisses against his boyfriend's smooth neck and shoulderblades.  
Kaminari shivered against the affection, trying hard not to wiggle his hips back against the thick length protruding him.

He felt hot, so hot all over from barely nothing. It was all of those dirty words coming out of Sero's mouth, quick to make his head spin and wanting nothing more than to come on his dick.  
Speaking of, his own length was straining against his bed sheets leaking and staining as pre dripped down from the kisses and subtle movements of Hanta's hips.

"Seems like you want more." Sero cooed, grabbing a handful of Denki's ass and spreading it apart, watching his cock slowly going in and out of his hole.

"Ahn, I-I can't, I need more." Kaminari whimpered, pressing his hot face into the cool sheets as Sero chuckled from behind him.

"You want more? Well why didn't you just ask, Sparks?"

Denki lifted his head up to give his lover a sour look before he suddenly tilted it back down, moaning loudly as Hanta's hips snapped up to meet his ass, the jiggling sensation causing more stimulation for him. Every time he thrusted forward he only pressed against his prostate, making Kaminari mewl as he couldn't stand the light touch against the bundle of nerves.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Denki moaned loudly with every thrust, Sero's balls slapping against his taint as he went in even deeper, now fully hitting his prostate right on.

"Hah! F-fuck. Hanta, I'm gonna-!" He almost cried as the movements slowed down, going at a painfully slow rate.

"We're not done yet." Sero said, pushing his hips back until his tip was only partially in his ass before roughly slamming it back inside, hands reaching onto Denki's head and scratching his scalp.

"Hnn, I can't-I'm not gon-na last long!" Kaminari complained, shivering with every slam of his lover's hips.

"Aw, but that wouldn't matter would it? I'd just keep going-" Sero thrusted deep into him again, causing Kaminari's hole to twitch, "And going. I bet you love my cock fitting so perfectly in your ass. My perfect little cocksleeve."

Kaminari whimpered as he was slowly pounded into, his brain turning to mush as if he had overexerted his quirk, only focusing on how good Sero's dick felt inside of him, his words flooding around his mind.  
He yelped as he was turned over, now on full display for his lover to see. And boy did he see a lot.  
Sero definitely loved seeing how completely wrecked his pretty little boyfriend looked, his plump dick pulsing against his stomach.

"Mm, look so pretty being fucked by me."

Denki blushed at his words, the compliment going straight to his already sore dick.

"H-Hanta." He panted, eyes widening as he suddenly sped up.

"Want me to go harder? Want me to make you go crazy, huh?" Sero panted, now bring up one of his legs to hold onto as he recklessly pounded into Kaminari's wet hole, making erotic noises as he gained more speed.

"Hngh! Ser-Ah!" Kaminari's whole body moved along with every thrust, spit now spilling between his lips as he clutched the sheets beside him.

"You're so tight, Denks. Such a good slut for me." Sero praised, feeling his own stomach twist with his impending orgasm.

"I'm gonna fill you up." He moaned, gritting his teeth when Kaminari clenched around him.  
Denki was close, so so so close he could taste it on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh! Please! Don't stop, I'm gonn-!" Kaminari shuddered as his orgasm ripped through his body, his dick shooting out ribbons of semen.

"Come on baby, come for me." Sero panted as he gave one hard slap of his hips before he rutted against Kaminari's hole, spilling out his own seed.

He pulled out, cum spilling out of Kaminari's loose hole.  
Sero reached over the bed and grabbed a towel he nabbed before starting, gently cleaning off his lover's quivering thighs and a small part inside of him.

"You good, Sparks?" Sero leaned over him to clean off the white stains on his stomach, watching as Denki's clouded eyes barely seemed to keep themselves open.

"Hn." Was all he gave, before reaching his hands up to his boyfriend.  
Sero chuckled and threw the dirty towel onto the floor, wrapping his long and lanky limbs against him and drawing the covers over them both.

As Kaminari passed out, Sero stayed awake, gently drawing shapes against his toned arms.


	9. Praise Kink-Kiribaku

It wasn't something Katsuki noticed at first.

When he first started dating Eijirou after months of pining, he knew how flustered the boy could get. If he congratulated him on his training, Kirishima would look away shyly. But Bakugou knew that Kirishima was not shy.

He had a sort of idea of why Kirishima would blush every time he praised him, but he wanted to test the waters first.

"Hey Bakubro!" Dunceface ran up to him as he tried to make his way towards the living area of their dorms. He grimaced, turning to scowl at his classmate.  
"The hell do you want?"

Kaminari rolled his eyes, "Wow, so polite. I was just saying hi." He gave him a bright smile, not as bright as Kirishima's however. Speaking of which-Bakugou had not seen his boyfriend all day. Where was he?

"Well you said it, now fuck off."

Kaminari groaned and walked faster in front of him, almost shoulder checking Bakugou.  
The living area was full of chatter, Kaminari speeding away to join Sero and Mina at the couch.

Bakugou's eyes brightened when he noticed a familiar head of shitty red hair.  
"Kirishima!" He yelled over the extras, making his way towards the tired looking boy.

Eijirou opened his eyes slowly, straightening up when he saw his boyfriend in front of him.  
"Oh! Hey, Kats." He smiled, though it was a bit wobbly since he was so exhausted from training.

His whole body ached from overusing his quirk and his hair was limp, the spikes hanging down sadly.

"The fuck you lookin all sad for?" He huffed, one of his hands coming to rub at one of the pieces of Eijirou's "spiked" hair.  
Kirishima yawned loudly, humming contently at the fingers in his hair.

"'M not sad. Just tired, used my quirk too much." He explained groggily.  
Katsuki hummed, now noticing the dark bags underneath his red eyes.

"Shouldn't have to work so much, your quirk's fine as it is." His voice echoed in Kirishima's ears, the gruff noise soothing him.

"But I have too! I'm not strong enough." He whined, too tired to start complaining.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, before saying the one thing that he was trying to test with.  
"You're good enough, Ei. You're good."  
He watched as Kirishima's face bloomed with color, eyes averting from Bakugou before staring at the ground, the praise making his head feel dizzy.

"Fuckin hell." He heard his boyfriend growl before his hand was taken as he was roughly pulled out of his seat and taken down the hall behind Bakugou.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He tried asking, but getting no answer but the pull of Bakugou's hand.  
Suddenly they were in Bakugou's room, the door closed and him roughly pushed on it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bakugou glared at him, his crimson eyes the only thing he could see in the darkness of the room.

Kirishima stared back at his boyfriend, getting noticeably nervous every second.  
"What-What do you mean?" He gulped when Bakugou's face came closer, narrowing his eyes.

"You! Every time I compliment you, you act all weird!"

Kirishima gaped at him, finally understanding what he meant. "I-" He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, shaking his head.  
Bakugou crossed his arms, waiting for an answer and he was gonna get one dammit.

"I just like...hearing you say stuff like that." Kirishima admitted, looking down at the ground too embarrassed to look his boyfriend in the eye.

But after too much silence, he finally looked up, eyes squinting in case of anything.  
But what he saw was not what he expected.

Instead of a furious glare, his boyfriend had a soft smirk on his face, grabbing Kirishima's shoulders before pulling him down to the ground, pulling himself down as well.

"That's it?" He scoffed, staring at his boyfriend's pink face.  
Eijirou shrugged his shoulders, rubbing behind his neck.

"So what? You like being called good, or something?"  
Kirishima groaned and ducked his face into his arms, wiggling around in embarrassment.

"No! I mean-yes but, ugh! I like it when you say it." He reaffirmed, shyly looking back up at Bakugou from behind his hands.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes before slowly wrapping his arms around Kirishima's waist, pulling him closer.

"So...you like when I call you good, huh? Like when I say how good you are for me?" Bakugou teased, heart squeezing when he saw how flustered Kirishima got.

"Hngh, you're an asshole." Kirishima groaned, trying to use his free hands to push him away.

"And you're hard."

The bold statement caught him off guard, making him glance down at his gym shorts which indeed had a slight tent in the crotch area.  
"It's a natural reaction!" he pushed Katsuki away, leaning against the wall.

"Is it because...I told you how good you were?"  
Kirishima felt his dick twitch in his shorts, moving his red face away from prying eyes.

"No." He mumbled, eyes watering from the praise swimming around in his head.

"So..." Bakugou moved closer, pulling his shorts down a bit, showing dark pubic hair, Kirishima gasped putting his hands in the air.  
"It's not because I think you're adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?" He calmly stated, pulling the rest of Eijirou's shorts down to reveal his springing cock.

"N-no." He moaned, whole body heating up making it harder to think.

"Hm, well I do think that." Katsuki gently brushed his knuckles up his length, watching pre come out from the tip of his weeping dick.

"Hah?" Kirishima tried to question but only made it sound more like a moan.

"I think you're such a good boy. So strong, so nice, so pretty." Bakugou praised, watching as more liquid leaked out of Kirishima's dick and his mouth opened in a guttural moan.

"Hn, Kats." He tried to hide his face only to have Bakugou lean over and press his palms against his hot cheeks, forcing Eijirou to look at him, "You like that?" He asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Yes." Eijirou answered, out of breath already.  
He gave him a quick kiss before going back to giving him quick strokes on his cock, sloppily twisting his hands around the wet length.

"Mm, such a good boy for me, Ei." He whispered, focusing on his boyfriend's frantic breathing, chest rising up and down.

"C-close." Kirishima whimpered, trying to pull at Bakugou's hands.

"Already?" He teased, moving his hands faster and faster until Kirishima arched his back against the wall and shot out his semen, spraying his stomach and Bakugou's hands in it.

"Hah, fuh." Kirishima leaned back, hair falling flat onto his face.

'This'll be fun' Bakugou thought.


	10. Tribbing-Catradora

If you think that Catra and Adora haven't had sex before, well you're completely wrong. Of course it's harder to have lesbian sex without penetration, but they've figured out ways, ways that make it fun for both of them.

Adora especially has done her research, because she wants any intimate moment with Catra to be as loving as she can make it.  
And she knows Catra likes to experiment, so when she brought up this idea, she was glad when it didn't get knocked down.

They both laid on their bed, Catra laying fully down, naked and getting a bit cold as Adora sat above her, making sure the other was comfortable.

"You're sure you're okay?" Adora asked, tilting her head.  
Catra let out a groan and reached a hand out to her girlfriend, ear twitching irritably. "Yes! Now get your warm ass down here, I'm getting lonely." Catra smirked as Adora bent down, giving her a warm peck before situating herself above her.

In a peculiar position, pussy above pussy but not touching, Adora grabbing onto one of Catra's legs and holding it up for better access, swinging one leg over her hip. Catra's pussy lips quivered in anticipation, she already felt herself beginning to get wet.

"Alright, you ready?" Adora asked one final time, rubbing her girlfriend's thighs lovingly.

"For the love-! Just do it already!" Catra yelled in annoyance, but suddenly sucked in a breath as Adora's warm pussy pressed onto hers.  
The sensation was weird, unlike fingering or licking where you felt inside the pussy, but this was just the outside.

Adora let out a groan, slowly rubbing her pussy lips against Catra's wet ones, pressing down sometimes. Adora pressed her palm against Catra's cheek, looking at her while still holding her leg up.

"Does it feel good?" She breathed out, watching Catra's tail behind her wrapping around her waist.  
"Mm, a bit weird but, yeah." She moaned, humping her hips up to meet Adora's moving ones.

Adora let out a sensual gasp, moving her hips down more and in circular motions, rubbing her clit all over Catra, her juices dripping together.

"Mn, your pussy's so wet, Catra." She grinded, biting her lip at hearing the erotic soaking sounds their clits rubbing together made.

"Hah, yours is too." Catra moaned, raking her hands up her pale lover's body and pulling at her nipples, flicking them with her nails.

"Wanna go faster?"  
Adora smirked, watching Catra's ears flick back and forth as she nodded, her head falling back in pleasure as Adora sped up her movement, using her legs as leverage.

"Nn, shihit, I'm gonna come soon." Catra warned but that only made Adora speed up, her ass jiggling as she thrusted her hips back and forth against that wet cavern, feeling herself close to releasing.

"Y-Yeah, me too." She replied, rolling her eyes back as a certain roll of her hips hit a sensitive spot.

"Ooh, Adora!" Catra yelled, her nails lightly scratching against her back, her orgasm shaking through her body.  
Adora didn't stop yet, even as the shaking of Catra stopped, she kept moving and moving, the new wetness of her pussy causing her to slip over the edge.

"Hnah!" She moaned loudly, her hips shaking to a stop as she released. All was silent except for the girls' heavy breathing until suddenly Adora was flipped over, her legs grabbed spreading her pussy wide open. 

She opened her eyes and stared into the lustful eyes of Catra.

"My turn," She whispered, bending her head down to lick slowly at her girlfriend's swollen wet pussy lips.


	11. Piss Kink-Tododeku

Ooo, Deku knew he shouldn’t have drank all of that soda. I mean it was delicious, yes, but with how fast he drank it he knew he would have problems when he decided not to use the bathroom.  
He walked with Todoroki back to the dorms, his thighs squeezing together with every stride, Shouto too busy looking at the movie pamphlet to notice.

His bladder was so full, he either needed to use the restroom now, or risk embarrassment.  
Thankfully, Todoroki put down the pamphlet.

“Midoriya? Are you okay?” He asked, staring down at the smaller boy.  
Deku whimpered, his bladder ringing red alarms at him now, standing still while crouching down, biting his lip.

“I have to use the restroom.” He whispered, his voice coming out scratchy as he tried to focus all of his strength to not let out any pee in public.

Todoroki widened his eyes as he realized, looking around the surroundings. There was a bus stop nearby them, and most of all the shops were closed.

Shouto grabbed onto Midoriya’s shoulders as he pulled them between a deserted alley between two shops, Izuku gritting his teeth as a few droplets squeezed out of him.  
Todoroki pulled him down, sitting in front of him as well.

“Um, okay. You can pee now, I’ll just look...over here.” Shouto said awkwardly, shuffling over to look at the dirty alleyway walls instead.  
Midoriya flushed furiously, his face looking more like a ripe tomato than actual human skin.

“A-Ah! Okay, um.” He put his hands down to take his belt off, popping the button of his jeans and sipping them down.  
His underwear (in the colors of All Might’s superhero suit) had some slight darkening at where some piss had come out from the tip of his dick.

Pulling his penis out, he bent it downwards, closing his eyes as he let the wave of relief flow over him.

If only there was a wave of relief.

Midoriya panicked, looking down at his limp straining dick, shaking it, thinking that maybe that would work.  
Had he held it for too long? Was his pee now permanently stuck inside of him?

“T-Todoroki?!” Midoriya yelped when turning behind him to ask for help, but not expecting Shouto to already be right behind him.  
“Are you okay? Did you go yet?” He asked before staring down at Izuku’s red dick.

“N-No. It’s not coming out!” Izuku started panicking, trying to squeeze his dick more.  
He felt himself move suddenly, facing Todoroki’s direction again.

Izuku let out a gasp as a slim hand moved towards his length, before he stopped it with his own.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, nervous green eyes darting around Shouto’s face.

“I...have an idea.” He muttered, slowly grabbing hold on Midoriya’s cock in his warm hand. “You need to trust me though, can you do that?” He pressed his cooler palm against Deku’s warm cheeks, forcing his head up to look at him properly. He took in a deep breath before nodding slowly, staring into Todoroki’s dual colored eyes.

It’s not like he hasn’t imagined this happening. Todoroki was gorgeous, and the cause for Izuku to think he was gay.  
And now his gorgeous classmate was going to...What? Jerk him off? Crazy! And how was that supposed to help him piss?

Midoriya let out a shaky gasp as the slim hand wrapped around his plump length, and already from that much attention his chubby dick was standing fully erect.

Midoriya blushed embarrassingly and looked to Todoroki to see if he too was embarrassed about this situation, but he only looked focused. Like he wanted Deku to feel good while helping him.  
Shouto slowly pumped his hand up and down watching fascinatingly as pre cum dropped from the tip, followed by some yellow liquid he could only assume to be pee.

And also fascinatingly seeing that liquid coming out due to his ministrations, he felt his pants get tighter. He would have to check that out later. For now, he would focus on Midoriya.

“Nn, Todoroki.” Midoriya gasped out, grabbing onto Shouto’s arms as he moved up and down faster, now his hips bucking up to meet the pleasurable motions.  
Shouto couldn’t hold it for longer, he let Izuku go and went to fumble with his own jeans.

As he let go, Midoriya fell back onto the dirty alley floor, keening as he shuffled his hips trying to get more of Shouto’s sweet touch.  
“Todo-Shouto, please, nn I need more.” He begged, eyes beginning to water as his arousal turned into pain.

“Hold on,” Todoroki reassured Midoriya, holding his face with his hand while taking his own length out, slim and long and leaking.  
He pulled Midoriya up, hissing when their dicks bobbed together, their pre cum staining each other.

Experimentally, he put both of his hands around both of their cocks, teasingly rubbing them together.

“Hah!” Izuku moaned as he rolled his hips into Shouto’s, him groaning at the sweet friction.  
“Mm, Midoriya.” He panted, rubbing his hands together to bring them both closer together, Shouto faster since he needed to catch up if he wanted them to cum together.

“Sh-Shouto! I’m clo-nng-close!” He panted, rubbing his hips faster and faster as he came close to release, vision whitening as he came to the edge.

He rolled back onto the floor, starfishing as he panted, completely fucked out. Or well...jerked out.  
It seemed Todoroki also came as well, his thick cum coating Izuku’s stomach and his own.

“Now, about the problem.” He groaned, reaching a hand out to press around Midoriya’s stomach, staying still when he felt him flinch at the pressure.  
Using his warm hand, he pressed his palm down harder pressing some heat against it as Midoriya’s legs flopped on the floor.

“W-Wait! Todoroki! I can’t, fuh, I can’t hold it!” He whined, tears falling down his freckled cheeks as the piss strained to leak out, having no more energy to stop it.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to hold it in anymore. Just let it out.” Todoroki whispered sweetly, smiling when Midoriya finally let out a keening pant and completely melted against the floor, piss finally pushing out and all of them in a golden shower.

“Hah hah hah.” He panted closing his eyes as tears dropped from them.  
When he came off from his high, Shouto was rubbing his stomach soothingly, making sure everything was out.

It wasn’t till he snapped his eyes open that he finally realized what had happen.

“Todoroki! Oh no! I’m so-!” But he couldn’t get his apology out as Todoroki took off his black jacket he had worn and pressed it against their limp dicks, cleaning off the piss and cum soaked lengths.

Looking up after he was done, he saw Izuku’s nervous and very red face, and leaning forward and pressed a chaste kiss onto his nose, stunning Midoriya into complete silence, except for his thundering heartbeat.

“How about you make it up to me on another date?” He teased, watching as his face exploded in color, stammering out a ‘Y-Yes! Absolutely!’

Needless to say they became boyfriend’s after their second date, and after Midoriya bought Todoroki a new jacket.


	12. Mirror Masturbation-Bakukami

Even after Kaminari saved up enough surgery to finally get his top surgery, and with enough love from Katsuki to actually do it, he was still...unsure about his body.  
Would he ever pass of as a boy? He always had feminine curves even if he wore baggy clothing to cover himself up, and he would never change his genitals. Too scary. He would shudder just thinking about it.

He stood in front of the mirror in nothing but briefs, admiring the lights scars underneath his pecs.  
The scars were thin and red and he would shiver every time his boyfriend ran light loving fingers over them.

He guessed he felt insecure about them. About his 'real' gender. He knew his boyfriend would be better off with a man, a real man.  
"Kami?" Shit, he scurried to put a shirt on as a gruff voice carried to his ears.

"Oh! Hey Kats! I'm just-uh-getting dressed!" He yelled out pulling the thin black tank top over his head and onto his body. Mm, it smelled of Bakugou, probably cause it was his in the first place.  
The door squeaked open and his blonde lover walked in, closing the door behind him.

Bakugou took one look at the mirror, his boyfriend, and the tank top he was wearing to figure out what was happening.  
"Hey Sparky, you looking at yourself again?" He tilted his head, his tone have some sympathy to it.

Kaminari blushed, quickly trying to mutter out some form of excuse when a palm quickly pressed against his mouth, shutting him up.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?" He wrapped warm toned arms around his smaller boyfriend's waist, rubbing circles onto the fabric.

"Well," Denki started, pulling nervously against the hem of Bakugou's red shirt he was wearing. "It...has some parts to do with...you." He closed his eyes, prepared to hear a backlash of curses like back in High School, but Katsuki has changed since then.

"Did I...do something?" Bakugou asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
Kaminari widened his own eyes, gently moving his slim hands to cup Bakugou's jaw.

"No no no! You didn't hurt me! I...wouldn't you...?" Kaminari took a deep breath, "Wouldn't you prefer a boy?" He asked timidly.

Katsuki scoffed, rubbing his palm over Kaminari's hands, "You are a boy. What are you talking about?"  
Nervous tears sprang to Denki's eyes and he blinked hard to drive them away.

"I mean a 'real' boy." He affirmed, looking away from gentle red eyes.

There was complete silence as Katsuki took those words in, his heart breaking as he saw his boyfriend fight back tears.  
Fuck, did he really think he still wasn't a boy. Even after the top surgery, and the gender change. It didn't matter though, Bakugou would do anything to help him realize who he was. That he is a real boy, whatever 'real' meant to him.

And he had an idea in mind.

"Denks," He whispered, kissing underneath Kaminari's eyes, brushing away any wetness. "Would you like me to prove to you that you are a 'real' boy?"  
Kaminari blushed before nodding sadly, hugging his form as he waited for him to get to it. But he wasn't expecting this.

He heard Bakugou get on the ground, in front of the mirror he was once staring into. He felt a tug on the tank top he was wearing and felt himself being pulled down to sit on Katsuki's lap and he gasped, blinking his eyes open.  
"Kats-Wha?"

Bakugou pulled down his underwear as Kaminari tried not to look at the mirror, trying not to notice his very female genitals.  
The cold air cause his pussy to twitch when Bakugou fully pulled his boxers off.

"See? You're such a pretty boy." Bakugou's fingers trailed up his pink folds before placing them back on Kaminari's thighs, watching his face light up a pretty pink color.

"Don't expect me to do all the work, go ahead and touch yourself." He spoke huskily in Denki's ear.

"What?! Bakugou I can't!" He cried out, meeting his own shocked face in the mirror.

"Oh why not? Your pussy seems ready for it."

Kaminari whined, "I-It's not a...you know."

Bakugou smirked coming down to press a kiss on top of Denki's head.  
"So what? It's still you, isn't it? Doesn't matter if it's a penis or not."

Kaminari gasped as Katsuki spread his thighs farther apart, showing his perfectly wet vagina.  
"Now, why don't you go ahead. I'll sit here and watch."

Kaminari shivered with the hot breath blowing against his neck.  
Hastily, he dragged his two fingers up his crotch, "Mm." He inhaled.

He thought it was weird, doing it in front of a mirror. But Katsuki didn't seem like he was moving. In fact, he was subtly grinding his growing erection against the cleft of Kaminari's naked ass.

Denki started rubbing slowly, getting into it with the rhythm of the grinds.  
"Hn, why-ch-why are we doing it in front of the-an!" Kaminari moaned loudly as he gently pressed one of his fingers inside, his hole eating them up eagerly.

"Because," Katsuki started, clenching his hands around his boyfriend's big asscheeks, "I want you to see yourself. See how pretty you are, how you should see yourself. Absolutely handsome." He whispered against Kaminari's soft hair, rubbing against him more.

Denki keened at the praise, dipping his finger in even more as he longed for the touch, "Hah."

"Mm, see how good it feels? Go ahead and press them in a little deeper, Denks."  
He did as he was told, hissing a little at the slight pain but moaning loudly as it was quickly replaced.

"Hn, it feels good." He panted, fingering himself, getting himself at a steady pace.  
Bakugou went at good pace as well, humping his hips up as Kaminari's fingers pressed deep inside of him.

His fingers weren't the same as Katsuki's cock, but if he kept imagining, watching in the mirror as he grinds against his ass.  
Soon he would feel himself close to that edge, but he wanted to slow down a bit tease himself as Katsuki would if he were in control.

"Fuck baby, you look so pretty fucking yourself. Mm if only if were my own dick, but maybe next time."  
Kaminari moaned at the unsaid promise, pulling his fingers out to wet them up more, tasting the juices of his soaked pussy. He started rubbing his clit again in slow circles, teasing himself towards the edge.

"Hm, Katsuki! I'm clo-hn! Close." He warned, going back to fingering himself, swirling them around his wet caverns.  
"Yeah? How about you go a little faster?" Bakugou asked, rubbing his sore dick faster against Kaminari, getting himself close as well, matching the same speed as his lover.

"Hah, Kats! Kats Kats Kats! Fuh-Fuck I'm gonna-!"  
Kaminari moaned loudly, letting out a strangled sob as he starfished across his boyfriend's lap, legs shaking with his orgasm. He felt Katsuki's hips stutter, letting out sigh as his pants soaked with his own seed.

"Huff." Kaminari panted, melting against Bakugou's warm touch.

He snapped his eyes open suddenly as hot fingers moved from his thighs down into his clit, pushing the folds apart and watching as juices flowed down, staining the carpeted floor below him.

"Fuck, you came so much baby boy." He ruffles Kaminari's hair, pressing him closer together.

"Such a good boy, a pretty boy." He emphasized on the boy part, recalling the conversation they had a while ago.

He slowly rubbed his fingers inside of Kaminari's pussy, smiling when it twitched.  
"How about round two, angel?" He cooed, rubbing his face against Kaminari's warm cheeks.

"Hn, give me a minute."


	13. Mind Control-Shinkami

When Kaminari and Shinsou had gotten together, they made a promise. Not to use the mind control.  
They started this promise as a rite of trust, so that there wouldn't be any problems in their early relationship, but they've been keeping it steady for about five months and Denki has been getting curious.

How would Shinsou's quirk act like if they were doing something...sexual?  
They've already had sex before, what with Kaminari's libido, but this curiosity has been itching at him for so long, even his boyfriend began to take notice.

"Denki? You've been staring off a lot, are you okay?" Hitoshi's soft voice cut through his very inappropriate thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked back to his boyfriend from the wall he was staring so intently at, blushing at the previous thoughts. He couldn't say what he thought, not after their promise. And it's not like Shinsou would even wanna try it.

"Oh yeah! I'm good just...thinking." Denki answered, surprised when Shinsou drew closer to him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Mhm, what about?" He asked once more, noticing Kaminari's darting eyes.

"Ah, uhm...your quirk?" He mentally punched himself, cringing when the topic was too close to his curiosity.

"Oh." Hitoshi sat back on the couch, looking at him with surprise. "That's all? Could've just asked me that."  
Kaminari grinned sheepishly, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I know sorry, just got distracted with my own thoughts."

Hitoshi smiled at him, and gosh was that smile like a blessing from the sky. Denki praised the gods everytime he sent him a lopsided grin or a toothy smile, loving it the more it happened.  
"That's okay, Gorgeous." Hitoshi purred teasingly, loving the way Kaminari's face lit up.

"Ugh, stooop." He groaned, hiding his face in his palms.

"Anyway," Shinsou chuckled, scooting closer to his boyfriend. "What did you want to know about?" He asked more seriously.  
Kaminari's eyes widened, searching his mind for a question that wasn't so wildly sexual.

"Uhh, so could you like...I don't know...tell someone to physically do something...?" He averted his eyes.  
Shinsou only got more confused, tilting his head like a lost puppy.

"Yeah...didn't you see me at the Sports Festival?"  
Ugh, stupid stupid. Kaminari chided to himself, pinching his eyes shut.

"I-okay just don't hate me okay?" He guessed now was a good time to tell the truth.  
Hitoshi sat up straighter now, his eyes blinking in concern as he stared at his struggling boyfriend.

"Could you...tell someone to...I don't know, do something sexual?" Kaminari cringed when that final word left his mouth, closing his eyes shut ready to hear distaste but only hearing stunned silence, before a deep throaty chuckle.

"That...That wasn't what I was expecting but yeah, I can."  
Hitoshi smirked again at him, his eyes closing ever so slightly, "Why? Want be to try it on you?"

He had said it as a joke but when he saw how red Kaminari's face got, he knew he got the truth.  
"Wait. Really? What about the promise?" He moved closer, frowning at his boyfriend.

"I know I know! I'm sorry." Denki pouted, looking down at where their legs were sliding together casually.  
Shinsou crinkled his nose at his boyfriend's pouty lips, leaning over to kiss him, shocking Kaminari.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try...would it?" He asked, watching as Denki's face lit up.

"Wait really? You're not mad?"

Shinsou scoffed, reaching over to pull Kaminari in a warm hug. "Of course I'm not mad. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you take care of your 'little' problem." He whispered the last part into his ears.

"Ack! Shut up! How did you notice?" Kaminari whined miserably, pushing his embarrassing boyfriend away from his now very noticeable tent.

"You're wearing leggings, Denks."  
Ah. Right.

Before he could come up with an explanation he was quickly picked up, Shinsou carrying him bridal style, walking back to his dorm room.  
Kaminari stammered, wiggling in his grip.

Before he knew it, the door was thrown open and he was pushed onto the bed. The door slammed shut behind them.  
"Wah! Careful, I'm a fragile being!" Kaminari yelped, sitting back up on Hitoshi's soft purple bedsheets.

Shinsou rolled his eyes, crawling onto the bed and standing over Kaminari.  
"Mhm, yep. Very fragile." He dragged one long finger over the bulge of Kaminari's dick, watching it twitch.  
Kaminari was always so sensitive, even in bed.

"So, you want me to use my quirk?" Hitoshi asked, looking his boyfriend dead in the eye.

Kaminari cleared his throat, nodding up at him as his hard on pulsed uncomfortably in his leggings. "Yes. I'm sure you won't hurt me Toshi." He leaned up to press a kiss on the button of his nose.

"Okay. What's your favorite color?"  
Kaminari tilted his head in confusion, before grinning.

"Purple."

He went to chuckle at Shinsou's blushing face when he finally found himself in a fog. His pupils dilated and his mind was hazy, only focusing on Shinsou.

"Good. Now, /sit up/." He commanded, and Kaminari felt himself move into a sitting position without even controlling his movements. It wasn't...scary. Just weird.

"/Take off your shirt/"  
The thin fabric went over his head, showing off his perky nipples, hardening in the cold air.

He couldn't see exactly what Hitoshi was doing, his eyes too dazed out to see much of anything, until he felt something warm and wet touch at his left nipple.

Oh shit! It was his tongue?

Kaminari felt himself moan involuntarily as that wet muscle lapped up and down the bud moving in circles while what he assumed was Hitoshi's hand playing and thumbing with his other one.  
The sensation was wonderful, though he wish there was some friction to his dick, it was straining horribly in his leggings.

He gasped as the wetness went away, feeling his nipples get red and swollen in the air. Suddenly he heard more fabric moving but not on his own body.  
"Hn." A pant came out of his mouth as he grew more restless, shivering when a pair of lips came to kiss the shell of his ear.

"/Take off your leggings, Denks/" He spoke roughly, dragging his finger up his crotch again.  
Kaminari moves against his will once more, shuffling off his too tight leggings until they were at his ankles.

He wasn't wearing any underwear, so his erection sprung up. Small beads of pre came sliding down the long length.  
"Mm, you look so delicious." Hitoshi praised, wrapping his warm and steady hand around his cock, pumping slowly up and down.

The teasing was unbearable for Kaminari, feeling like he was going to burst from nothing. And he guessed Hitoshi noticed too, as he suddenly said something-no commanded it-that made Kaminari a wreck.

"/Come/"

What? How was he supposed to come without any stimulation-oh!

"Hnah!" He felt himself crying out as his body wracked with an orgasm.  
Holy shit-this was like nothing he's ever felt before. Having an orgasm just by him saying so? He felt so amazing, like he was on cloud 9.

"Hmm, so good baby. But we're not done yet. /Turn around, on your stomach/"

Kaminari turned his sensitive body around, letting out shaky gasps and whimpers when the sheets brushed against the tip of his dick.  
His body put his ass in the air, cold wind brushing his quivering hole.

"Good boy. Hold on." Hitoshi whispered and Kaminari felt the bed dip and something being opened, like a bottle.  
There was a squishing sound before cold drops fell onto his asscrack, gliding over entrance.

He felt himself get hard again when he felt what position his hands were in, restrained on his sides.  
Kaminari liked being restrained during sex, liked the feeling of being totally helpless while being rammed into.

He inhaled sharply as the head of Hitoshi's dick went past his puckered hole, sliding it in with ease. Whatever that liquid was must have been lube or else he'd never be able to get in this easily.  
He felt his toes curl at the pleasure as Hitoshi moved slowly, pushing and pulling in and out.

Soon he tugged on a certain spot that made Kaminari see stars, even if he couldn't see much of anything.

"Fuh. Hah." He was able to moan freely as Toshi pounded into him, hitting that spot over and over.

"You feel so good, Denks. So tight for me." He groaned, knocking his hips roughly against Kaminari's ass, watching it jiggle with every thrust.

"Ah Ah Ah!" Kaminari's eyes rolled back, feeling his overstimulated body begin to orgasm again, shaking against the thick cock inside of him.

"Ohh fuck. I'm coming!" Hitoshi groaned loudly and slammed his hips one final time to release his semen, leaving it there as it milked itself out.

Kaminari whined as he felt the control slip, focusing on his surroundings. "Hn, Toshi?"

There were gentle hands in his hair brushing it away from his wet face and purple eyes were suddenly in front of him.

"Hey hey, I'm here. You okay Denks?" He soothed, his eyes worryingly looking all over his boyfriend's face for any distress or fear, or pain.  
But all he saw was love and adoration, and tiredness. Kaminari's eyes began to droop as he pressed his palm against the top of Shinsou's soft purple hair, rubbing it as he began to fall asleep.

"...was good." He mumbled in his sleep, smiling a little.

Hitoshi grinned and pulled back the covers, pulling his boyfriend with him. He knew they would need to clean up, but that could come later.

Much, much later.


	14. Deep Throat-Bakudeku

Bakugou was the most sex-drived in their relationship.  
It’s not the fact that Deku didn’t like sex, he did want to have it sometime, it was just the fact that he’s too much of a virgin to know how to do anything.   
Bakugou has definitely seen videos of porn and masturbated and did all of that erotic shit, but Deku was like a pure saint. Untouched.  
So when he had made a bet to Bakugou while he was riled up, he knew he would come to regret it later.  
The bet was that he could deep throat Kacchan’s cock.  
Deku couldn’t.  
And now here he was freaking out because Kacchan had texted him a few minutes ago asking him to come to his room to show off his ‘betting skills’ which he did not have any of!  
He made a mistake, that was for sure, but he knew he couldn’t ignore Kacchan for long. He was like a pet, he always followed him and for some reason knew where he was 24/7. Well, Deku thinks that part is kind of cute.  
But he couldn’t think about that right now!  
Right now he had to get ready to go up to Kacchan’s room and prove something that was difficult for him. And lose...yet again.  
Deku wasn’t nervous about doing anything sexual with his boyfriend, Kacchan and sucked him off a plenty, he just had no idea how to return the favor.  
He supposed he could watch a video but it was too late! He had to leave before Kacchan got suspicious.  
Tucking his phone in his shorts pocket, he went off glumly.

Kacchan perked his head up off of his pillow when he heard his door opening, light finding its way in through the small crack. Bushy green hair appeared from the door, looking around before coming inside.  
It was dark, and he saw that Deku had to squint his eyes to look around for him.  
Leaning over, Kacchan pulled the string to his lamp and warm yellow light flooded his room.  
Deku flinched gulping loudly when he finally saw Kacchan, giving him a wobbly smile.  
“H-Hi Kacchan.”  
Kacchan sat up, frowning when he noticed his boyfriend’s nerves. Getting off his bed, he walked over to the stuttering boy and started pinching his freckled cheeks, (which he found ridiculously cute but shhh) startling Deku out of his thought process.  
“Don’t you start mumbling nerd.” Kacchan spoke, a tone softer than how he usually spoke.  
It gave Deku some comfort, holding his hands up and pushing Kacchan’s fingers away from his now sore cheeks.  
Kacchan grinned as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Deku’s waist and quickly pulled him forward, knocking them both into his bed.  
“Ack!” Deku yelped, squirming around his chest before popping his head up, staring straight into crimson eyes that raked over his body.  
“Did you remember the bet?” Kacchan smirked, lowering Deku down until he was off the bed and on his knees, staring straight at his crotch.  
“Ah, y-yeah but-“ Deku started, shuffling his burning face back a bit until suddenly Kacchan’s sweats suddenly were pulled off and Bakugou’s large member sprang out, red and straining against the air. “Oh.” Deku gaped, staring at his boyfriend’s cock in amazement.  
He had never seen it before, only in an outline on his crotch. Deku felt even more shy now, and slightly terrified at the size.  
How the hell was he gonna suck that? His mouth watered as the dick bobbed by itself at the attention it received and he looked up at Kacchan who had a wolffish grin on his lips.  
“What’s the matter? I thought you said you could De-ku~.” Kacchan mocked, tilting his head to the side.  
Deku’s blush only got more red, furiously balling up his fists. “I can! I just didn’t expect it to be this big.” He murmured the last part, rubbing his face.  
“Hah? Speak up.” Kacchan moved his fingers through Deku’s curly soft hair, trying to bring him closer to his throbbing erection.  
Deku gulped again, looking up once more at Kacchan before shuffling closer to the beast.  
Seeing that Deku was getting ready, he leaned back and spread his legs more, casting a sultry look down even if he wasn’t looking.  
Cautiously, Deku licked a stripe up the length with his pink tongue, all the way from the shaft to the tip. He really was just going with the flow, not sure what Kacchan liked.  
He drew his tongue back in and stuck his mouth over the tip, suckling it like a mother’s tit. Deku heard Kacchan suck in a breath through his teeth. He let go suddenly and looked up, worried he did something wrong but when he saw Kacchan’s blissed out expression, he felt his own dick hardening.  
He leaned back down and sucked more on the tip, using his hand to pump the rest of the length, tasting the salty precum that came out. It wasn’t gross but it definitely made him reel back a bit.  
Deku opened his mouth more, taking in at least a quarter of his dick before feeling like he was going to choke. But he wouldn’t let up, he wouldn’t let Kacchan win this time!  
Kacchan leaned his head back more, eyes widening when Deku’s wicked tongue started tracing shapes across the length.  
The inside of his mouth was a wet heaven, like his own personal onahole. Deku would bob his head up and down, sometimes going completely off of his dick and digging his tongue into his slit, tasting more of the salty liquid.  
He couldn’t wait to reach the back of Deku’s throat.  
Getting impatient he bucked his hips a little, trying to reach that point. Deku gagged a bit before using his hands and pressing his boyfriend’s hips back down into the bed, glaring up at him with teary eyes.  
“What? Get on with what you said, Deku.” Kacchan breathed out, urging his eyes not to roll into the back of his head.  
Deku rolled his own eyes before sinking deeper, pushing the cock down into his mouth little by little.  
Soon he could taste the precum dripping onto the back of his tongue and down his throat, his throat tightened instinctively.  
Kacchan felt the muscles tightened and let out a guttural moan, patting Deku’s hair and pulling some of the strands.  
Deku moaned at the feeling, sucking faster and swiping his tongue around the length. Using his free hands, he rubbed the pad of his thumbs onto Kacchan’s balls, squeezing them momentarily.  
“Hoh, fuck Deku you feel amazing.” Kacchan moaned out, opening his eyes and staring down at emerald green ones.  
“Mmm.” Deku moaned around his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout his length.  
Activating One for All, Deku suddenly slammed his hands down on the bed and used his quirk to slide all the way down into his dick, relaxing his throat.  
Kacchan shot straight up at the pleasurable tingle going down his spine, toes curling when he finally felt the back of Deku’s wet cavern.  
He panted, trying hard not to buck his hips but he couldn’t hold back anymore.  
Kacchan stood up suddenly, feeling the knot tightening in his core when Deku panicked and tried to slide off his cock.  
But he couldn’t as Kacchan grabbed the side of his hair, pushing his dick deeper inside. So deep that Deku was able to touch his nose to Katsuki’s blonde pube hairs.  
He gagged as Kacchan moved back and forth, panting as he rutted deeper into Deku, hitting the back of his throat each time.  
Yes...this was it. This was what he wanted.  
He slammed one more time into Deku’s throat before his dick spasmed, letting out his seed all down his throat.  
Kacchan pulled out suddenly when he felt fingers tap against his thigh, letting Deku catch some air.  
Deku coughed and wiped his burning eyes, glaring up at Kacchan’s smirking face.  
“Guess I owe you money now.”


	15. Threesome-Kiribakudeku

Bakugou and Deku are dating but they also both have been trying to get into Kiri's pants for a while.  
While Deku approached the situation with ease, Kacchan just wanted to get it done with. But they both had one problem: did Kirishima like them?  
Deku thought so, everytime he studied with the red head, he would make compliments about his work and sometimes he would even reach over and poke Deku's freckled cheeks.  
And when Bakugou was changing in the locker room, he would notice Kirishima sneaking glances at his toned back and ass, since their lockers happened to be right next to each other.  
It was the time to act.

Kirishima had been gone in his room since dinner, Bakugou and Deku right in front of his dorm door.  
"Let's just get this shit over with." Bakugou growled, getting restless with every minute that passed.

Deku on the other hand was calm, wanting to make sure Kirishima would absolutely agree to it. I mean, besides wanting to have sex with him, they also wanted him to join their relationship. As a trio!  
He let out a shaky breath before knocking on the door, frowning when he heard clattering and a yelp, Kirishima's voice calling out to them, "Hold on! Coming!"

After a few seconds of random noises coming from inside the room, the door opened quite quickly, but not all the way, only showing Kirishima's reddened face.  
"O-Oh, hey guys! I'm uh, a little sick right now." He moved his head after he talked, letting out two obviously fake coughs. Still, both Kacchan and Izuku were very concerned about this, since Kirishima was fine during dinner. Now he was just acting strange.

"Kirishima? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Deku asked, concerned. Kacchan on the other hand just rolled his eyes, pressing his palm onto the door.  
"Open up Shitty Hair." He barked, ignoring Deku's pouty glare.

"Um, well I-" Suddenly something crashed behind Kirishima, and as he turned to look behind him, Bakugou pushed the door fully open, ignoring both of Kirishima and Deku's protests.

What they both saw was not what they were expecting.

Kirishima had...interesting characteristics.  
There was a long dark red tail swinging back and forth behind him, seeming to have knocked books off from his desk, and he had...paws!

Deku had immediately rushed over, staring quizzically down at the huge red paws, matching his hair, with cute little pink pads.  
"Wha!? What happened Kirishima?" Deku asked, now staring at the tail that Kirishima was trying to hide.

"The fuck? Did you get hit by a quirk or some shit?" Bakugou tried not to stare at the features, growling when Deku went to grab at the big cat paws.  
Kirishima flushed at the gesture, stammering out an excuse as Deku's gentle fingers went to stroke at the tufts of fur.

"I-A kid in class C accidentally used her quirk on me when I passed her by in the hall. I ran into her, I didn't get to hear what it was though." Kirishima explained, his throat rumbling as if he was actually purring at Midoriya's soft touches.  
"Mm, you should've gone to Recovery Girl." Deku scolded, still seeming fascinated by the cat-like features.

"Or told Aizawa dipshit." Kacchan roughly agreed, scowling at Kirishima's sheepish grin.  
"Well, I didn't know I got hit until now, nothing happened until after dinner." He explained more, finally pulling his hand-or paw-away.

As silence filled the room, Bakugou saw something shift in Kirishima's hair, which was missing gel and was down straight. Two tufts of triangular pieces of fur appeared when Kacchan moved his hand around, ignoring Kirishima's call of surprise.

Are you fucking kidding me? Ears!?

"Ahhhh! Kirishima you're like a full cat!" Midoriya cooed, watching as Kirishima moved his big paws up to cover the ears.

"Just ignore it! Anyway, what did you guys come here for anyway?" Eijirou questioned, his tail starting to move again.

Deku flushed, looking at Kacchan for a good explanation, but he looked at him as well, raising his eyebrows.  
"Oh! Yeah, um, well we were both asking if you..." Izuku faltered, looking for help at Bakugou.

He sighed sullenly, "Do you wanna join our relationship or not?"  
Wow, that was blunt.

Kirishima blushed, fully from the tip of his ears all the way to his neck. "What? Wh-What!" He yelped when he looked at Midoriya and saw him nodding as well, a cute little smile on his face.  
"B-But...you guys both l-like me?! But, huh?" He seemed confused, rubbing his warm face with his gigantic paws, his ears dropping back to his head shyly.

"Yeah, shitty hair. And don't think we've never seen the way you look at us either. You're not very sneaky." Bakugou smirked when Kirishima dipped his head down, his face fading to a light pink blush.  
"But, I don't wanna ruin your guys' relationship!" He complained, humming when Deku grabbed at his paws once again, smiling at him with as much fondness he looked at Kacchan with.

"But we want you in it. With us." He spoke more clearly, rubbing his thumb and forefinger on one of Kiri's ears with his other hand.  
Bakugou came from behind Deku, coming up to grab Kirishima's other paw, holding it tight. "Yeah dumbass. We've been trying to get into your pants for weeks."

Deku slapped Bakugou's chest, glaring at him and his blunt statement.  
He shrugged. "What? It's true isn't it?"  
They both looked up at Kirishima, who grinned happily, the tail behind him wagging back and forth as if he was actually a dog instead of a cat.

Kacchan moved forward suddenly, capturing Kirishima's neck in one hand and bringing him closer, murmuring against his lips. "Been waiting for this." He pressed a chaste kiss, Eijirou grunting into it as his tail curled around the closest thing to him, which turned out to be Katsuki's thigh.

After their kiss broke, Midoriya came up and pressed a more gentler kiss onto his chapped lips, Kirishima's tail still twitching on Bakugou's clothed leg.

As they broke away again, Kirishima was panting, face flush and ears bent down. His big paws were folded together in front of his crotch, obviously hiding something.  
"Whatcha hidin?" Kacchan teased, Midoriya staring quizzically down at Kirishima's crotch, before he realized.

"Did...did us kissing turn you on?" Midoriya asked, smiling as his words left his mouth. Kirishima blushed profusely, shaking his head.  
"No! I'm just-this quirk makes me sensitive-Ah!" He moaned in his statement when Bakugou reached down and stroked his tail with one finger.

"Tch, your tail is sensitive?" Kacchan asked, holding it in one hand while he rubbed the end with his thumb, as if it were a cock he was holding instead. Kirishima whined, his ears peeking down as Midoriya reached a hand forward to palm the crotch of his pants.

"Want us to take care of it?" Deku asked sweetly, staring up at Kirishima as he got onto his knees while keeping eye contact.  
"Y-You don't have to-"

"Hey Shitty Hair, remember we've been trying to get into your pants for weeks? We want to do this." Bakugou reassured, coming up behind Kirishima to rub again at both of his ears, making him purr contently.  
"Aw, you're such a cute little kitty, Ei." Midoriya cooed, pulling off his sweats and watching as his member sprang out, long and thick, almost hitting Deku in the face.

Kirishima's massive paws came up, shaking back and forth as he apologized. Midoriya smiled up at him before moving his lips up and suckling at the tip, tasting the tangy pre cum on his tongue.  
The rubbing on his ears and tail never stopped, making him purr and moan constantly, leaning back into Bakugou as Deku took him more in his mouth, sucking and licking along the length.

Kacchan rubbed his hand up his shirt, finding one of his nipples and tugging the bud teasingly, drawing out a long moan from Kirishima as he bucked his hips accidentally into Midoriya's mouth.  
But that didn't falter Izuku, he kept on taking him until the tip of his cock reached the back of his throat. He left it there for a few seconds, before he bobbed his head back and swallowed.

"Hah, fuck!" Kirishima keened, his knees buckling as Midoriya kept on swallowing whilst using his wicked tongue to rub his length with his flattened tongue.  
"Mm, he's taking you so well." Bakugou groaned behind him, rubbing his own straining erection against Kirishima's bare ass, the friction causing him to pant.

"Sh-it! It feels so good!" Kirishima moaned out as Midoriya reeled back, lapping up the droplets of liquid coming from the slit of his dick.  
Something unbuckled behind him, jeans from what he could guess, and suddenly he felt something hot and wet hit the cleft of his asscheeks.

Suddenly, two fingers were in front of his moaning, flushed face, poking at his lips expectantly. Bakugou stuck them in Kirishima's mouth, letting the red-head swirl them around his mouth, grazing them with his teeth.  
Kacchan pulled them out, rubbing the wet fingers at Kirishima's entrance, prodding one in first. He shivered at the intruder, but with Midoriya still suckling on his dick as if it was a mother's tit, he relaxed and let the other stick in as well.

"Hah! I'm not gon-nah! Not gonna last." He warned as the fingers wiggled inside of him, reaching around for something inside of him. The fingers grazed his prostate, poking it repeatedly until he was shaking, close to coming to the edge.  
"Nn, that's okay. We're not done if you do." Bakugou warned as well, pulling the fingers out and finally sticking his dick inside Kirishima's loose hole.

"Kacchan wait." Midoriya pulled Kiri's dick from his mouth with a wet 'pop', before pushing Kirishima's stomach, moving both of them until Katsuki fell against his bed, Kiri falling with him pressing his dick fully inside his tight cavern.  
"Hnah!" Kirishima and Bakugou yelled out at the same time, Kirishima twitching as white ribbons shot out of his dick, covering his stomach in sticky white fluid.

As he recovered from his sudden orgasm, panting and mewling as he tried to breathe normally. Bakugou was rubbing against him again, grinding up in his sensitive hole.  
He leaned his head up just as he saw Deku crouching over his cock, holding it up as he gently slid down.

"H-holy shit!" Kirishima moaned out, his dick hardening again when it slid into Midoriya's tight hole, preparing himself before he bounced up and down, like a wild bunny.  
"Mm, fuck!" Deku panted, using his strong thighs to pick his hips up and slam them back down Eijirou's thick cock, forcing him to move back into Bakugou's own long length as well.

The two sensations were so much for Kirishima's over sensitive body, Bakugou thrusting much faster into him as Deku slammed his hips slowly but much rougher.  
"Izuku! Kats! Fuh!" Kirishima went full ahegao, tongue sticking out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, ears flattening fully against his hair.

"Yeah? You like that Eiji?" Katsuki groaned in his ear, one of his hands coming around to stroke Izuku's chubby freckled cock, which bobbed against his stomach with every bounce.  
Kirishima couldn't comment, the lewd sounds of his ass jiggling with the force of Katsuki's thrusts and Izuku's bounce, flatting him completely with pleasure.

"Ka-shit-Kacchan! I'm getting close!" Deku mewled, slowly down his bounces as he now grinded the dick inside of him, using his hips to move back and forth.  
"Me too, fuck!" They spoke back to each other, Kirishima not bothering to answer as he was completely fucked out of his mind, feeling himself also close to releasing again.

They went faster and faster until Kacchan let out a loud groan, halting his thrusts and pushing his dick fully into Kirishima's wet hole, milking his cum out. Meanwhile Deku also stopped rubbing, cum spurting out of the tip of his chubby cock, feeling warmth fill him as well from Eijirou.

"Hnn." Eijirou whined when they both pulled out, Kirishima's dick limp and red. As Midoriya went to stand up, his tail came to wrap around his forearm, ears twitching with sadness.  
Deku gave him a fond smile before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the tip of his red nose. "I'll be right back." He said, before he disappeared behind the door, throwing spare pieces of clothing on.

Kirishima's tail leaned down sadly before feeling warm rough hands scratch at his head, causing him to purr once again. He looked up and saw crimson eyes stare down at him.  
Bakugou pressed a wet open mouth kiss against his forehead.

It was only a few seconds before Midoriya came back, struggling to pull up his sweats which were really Kirishima's but he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it.  
He had a few white towels with him, throwing two at Kirishima and Kacchan and patted himself off with the other.

After they had their little rendezvous together, Kirishima finally agreed to officially join their relationship.


	16. Somnophilia-Kiribaku

Now, Bakugou was never one to get worried, especially when it came to his overexcited boyfriend, Kirishima.  
But now he was starting to get annoyed (and maybe a little worried but he would never tell) that his boyfriend had yet to come to his dorm room for their daily tutoring session. Usually Kirishima would arrive before Bakugou even got his notes ready, but now it was 9:00 and Kirishima was still nowhere to be seen.

Grumbling to himself, Bakugou stood up from his desk chair and swung his door open, only having to take a few steps to reach Kiri's door since their rooms were right next to each other.  
As he was about to knock, he stopped suddenly as he heard mumbled noises coming from inside.

He quietly opened his door and looked inside, tilting his head. "Are you fuckin' serious?" Bakugou groaned, eyes narrowing on the sleeping figure of Kirishima.  
Kiri was sprawled on his back, his limbs spread apart on his hideous camouflage bedsheets as his mouth was open, soft snores coming out past his lips.

Bakugou slowly closed the door behind him before moving to stand in front of the bed. Papers were strewn about the floor, Kirishima's jumbled handwriting the only thing he could barely make out. It seemed like he was ready for the tutoring session, but his body had other plans. As soon as Kiri's head hit his pillow, he was knocked out cold.

His eyes softened at the disarray of Kirishima's hair, soft and pressed down, his gel obviously cleaned off. "Mn." Kirishima moaned, shifting his body as he wrapped his arms around his torso.  
That moan, as embarrassing as it was, went straight to Bakugou's groin. His noticeable tent shifted in his sweats and Bakugou groaned again, trying to ignore it.

He sat on top of Kirishima's bed, situating himself between his legs. Bakugou suddenly smirked as a wild idea came to his head.  
Kirishima had missed out on tutoring without telling Bakugou, he would've had to make it up to him eventually, and now couldn't be a better time.

Bakugou moved his hand and in a quick movement, he pulled down Eijirou's shorts until they were around his thighs. Of course he had to go commando.  
Kirishima's dick was limp and soft, but as soon as Bakugou saw it, his own length started to pulse again.

He watched as Kirishima's eyebrows furrowed in his sleep and his body shivered at the sudden cold, but thankfully, he was still asleep.  
Bakugou's warm hand wrapped itself around Kiri's cock, and with a few slow strokes it was hard in his hand. "Mm." Kirishima moaned again, pants leaving his open mouth.

Bakugou licked his lips before he leaned down, ravishing the dick before him with his hot tongue. Pre cum dribbled from the tip and slid down to his tongue and he could taste the salty liquid on his taste buds.  
Wanting more, he opened his lips wider and let his mouth fill up more with Kirishima's length, sucking and licking the tip before fully leaning downwards on his long cock.

If Kiri wasn't awake before, he was now.

He writhed and moaned as Bakugou's wet mouth sucked and swallowed around him, chest heaving as he felt himself wake up little by little.  
"Kats-uki?" Kirishima asked, one eye sleepily opening as his face contorted to a confused one, cheeks tinted a rosy pink.

Bakugou let go of the dick in his mouth with a wet 'pop' and rubbed up and down the shaft, feeling the skin pulse underneath him.  
"You missed tutoring, dipshit." He lazily spoke as his strokes got harder and slower, rolling his wrist around the cock.

"Nn hah! W-what? I was jus-Ah!" Kirishima let out a deep groan as he arched his back off of his bed, squeezing his sleepy eyes shut.  
"But now, we don't have to worry about that. Let's just call this payback." Katsuki smirked down at him before leaning his head towards the taint of Kirishima's ass, licking a long hot stripe towards the hole.

"W-why couldn't you jus-nn-Just wake me up?" Eijirou moaned as his boyfriend's wicked and hot tongue ravished his quivering hole.  
Bakugou ignored his question, rough hands coming up to pull his thighs further apart.

"Fuck-fuck Kats, shihit I'm getting clo-se." Kirishima moaned loudly, bucking his hips as Bakugou's hand pulled and stretched again on his cock, pulling his tongue out and pressing the flat muscle up Kiri's length.

All it took was his hot mouth to pull the dick in and suck once, and Eijirou was erotically whining underneath him.  
Salty liquid filled his mouth as he came unraveled, chest heaving up and down.

Bakugou fondled Kirishima's balls, cupping and rubbing them while he sucked in the cum, gulping it down his throat.  
He pulled off and used his finger to wipe and excess sperm off of his lips, watching Kirishima's eyes flutter, opening and closing.

"Hnnnn, I'm tired Baku-Bro." Eijirou whined, his hands making grabby motions towards his lewd boyfriend, letting a huge yawn rip out of his mouth.  
"Do not call me Bro after I just sucked your cock." Bakugou growled but leaned down either way, resting his head into the crook of Kirishima's neck, pulling up his sweats to cover the mess he's made.

Eijirou laughed loudly and pulled his lover against him, wrapping his arms and shoving his face into his hair.  
"Whatever...'s your fault for waking me up so unexpectedly." Kirishima mumbled against his head, Bakugou could hear the vibrations against him.

Sleep soon took over them, as Bakugou's mouth was getting sore, but his heart was growing fonder with the redhead snoring above him.


	17. Body Worship-Kirideku

Izuku never had scars growing up. In all of his childhood, even if he got into a physical fight with Kacchan, he never came out with any serious wounds. Sure, there would maybe be a bruise on his cheek that wouldn't go away for a week, but never any scars. Not until now.  
Now, his hand was mangled and deranged, the deep tissue scars riding along his arm were darker than his normal skin color. Ugly, ugly scars.

To be honest, he used to look at these scars as a hero's honor, something heroes earn after tough battles. But now, to him they were hideous.  
Deku never thought he could be so insecure about himself, even with his troubling childhood. He had always managed to keep his chin up in dark situation, and always look on the bright side!  
But right now there was no bright side.

He had hid from his boyfriend after training, sulking in his room as his right hand finger tingled. Deku had a new scar.  
It wasn't even that big, slicing up the side of his pinkie and was quickly kissed by Recovery Girl, but it left his pinkie looking swollen and sickly looking. He's had worse, that's for sure. But still, it was really all of the emotional scars that were starting to slice again, deeper into his weakened state of mind.

As he was about push his head into his pillows, in hopes of suffocating himself to sleep, there were brief knocks on the door.

"Izuku? It's me, Kirishima!"

Deku sat up so fast that he had to take a second from the blood rushing to his head. Crap, he knew his boyfriend would come to check on him soon, but not this soon!  
He stood up from his bed and ran to the door, opening it only slightly so that his dull green eyes could be seen on the other side.

"Hey, Ei." Deku tried to clear his throat, his tonsils sore from sobbing.  
Unluckily for him, Kirishima took notice.

"Oh Izuku! Are you getting sick? You don't sound so good." Kiri tried to press the palm of his hand to Midoriya's flushed forehead when the other boy flinched, eyes fluttering shut as he closed the door tighter.  
"No no! I'm fine I'm just feeling a bit tired!" He tried to explain but that only made Kirishima frown more.

"Oh. Well, you didn't eat so I brought a bowl of the miso soup Sato made!" He grinned brightly, catching Izuku off guard as he finally got into his room to set the bowl down on his bedside desk.  
Kirishima turned back around and sat on Midoriya's bed, patting a spot next to him.

Izuku sighed before closing the door, settling on his boyfriend's side quickly.  
He already felt his muscles relaxing with the warmth Kirishima was radiating off of him, and the smell of the soup was making his stomach growl quietly.

"So...you wanna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to find out for myself?"  
Izuku tensed up again, swerving his head to look at his boyfriend's eyes which were staring down at him with adoration and concern.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, nothings bothering me!" Midoriya stammered, grinning sheepishly as sunk down further into his bed.  
Eijirou hummed thoughtfully before bringing his hand up and dragging his fingers through Izuku's greasy curls.

"You usually never miss dinner, especially when Sato makes it. And it looks like you haven't showered in a while either. What's up?" Kirishima tilted his head, rubbing the callouses of his fingers in soothing circles on top of Midoriya's head.

"I-" Midoriya started before looking down at his gnarly hands, rubbing his palms self consciously together.  
Kirishima noticed and gently put his other hand on top of his, trying to ease the words out of his mouth.

However, as soon as Kirishima's warm palm pressed against Izuku's scarred knuckles, he flinched, pulling his hands away and behind him.  
"Huh? Are your hands hurt or something?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"No! It's just-my scars they-." Midoriya paused, "They're not exactly pleasing to look at." He mumbled the last part out, hoping Eijirou couldn't even hear it. But of course he did.

"What! Your scars aren't displeasing, they're manly as hell!" Kirishima yelled, grabbing onto his boyfriend's shoulders so that he could stare at him.  
"But, they look so ugly." Izuku's voice started to warble, eyes watering when looking down at the pink blemishes sketched across his skin.

"They look beautiful." Eijirou said before gently grabbing ahold of one of his hands and bringing the scarred tissue up to press a gentle kiss on top of the skin. "You're beautiful." He remarked, watching the way Izuku's face flushed like a bright red tomato.

All of a sudden, Izuku yelped as he was thrown onto his back, Kirishima holding him down while straddling his waist. "I think every part of you is beautiful." He whispered before leaning down and pecking Izuku's freckled face.  
Two kisses on his forehead, one on his nose, and four on each of the freckles on his cheeks.

Midoriya whimpered at the affection, his shorts growing tighter as Kirishima started to sensually roll his hips down onto him.  
"I love your freckles, they make you look so young and cute." Eijirou said, dipping his head to lick a single stripe up the vein on Midoriya's neck.

"I love hearing your heartbeat. It so calming and soothing." Kirishima mumbled against his collarbone, his ear pressed flat against his skin.  
A pair of hands were on the hem of Izuku's shirt before they pulled it off, showing off his toned but light body, adorned with small freckles and moles.

His nipples hardened at the cold air rushing around them and he breathed in when a warm thumb began to press down on one of his buds.  
"I love your nipples! They're so pink and perky. And I love licking them." Eijirou said before leaning down and latching his hot, wet tongue onto the nipples, slowly circling it with the tip.

"Hng. Ei." Midoriya moaned when the rolls of his hips got harder but still keeping the same pace.  
Kirishima hummed around his nipple before taking it out, licking it long and slow as he rolled the other one with his fingers.

"Mm, I also love the noises you make. They're so hot and cute." Izuku flushed at his words but couldn't help but let out small gasps as Eijirou finally let go of his buds and started kissing softly down his toned abdomen.  
He stopped suddenly, right above a large pink scar over Izuku's ribs and lightly traced it with the tips on his finger. Midoriya hummed at the tingling sensation along with the pleasurable feeling of their crotches pressed together.

"So pretty." Kirishima praised as he started to pull off Izuku's shorts, shimmying them down so that they were around his ankles.  
Eijirou's mouth watered at the sight of his boyfriend's pretty flushed cock pressed against his stomach, pulsing and waiting to be touched.  
Eijirou leaned down and nibbled on the inside of Midoriya's freckled thighs. "Hah, Eijirou please!" Izuku begged, straining his hips up in the air, trying to get even a little bit more friction.

"Don't worry. You'll feel good soon." Kirishima purred, his voice vibrating on Izuku's skin.

Teasingly, he darted his tongue across Midoriya's balls whilst spreading his thighs further apart. "Mn I love how cute your dick is! There's two little freckles riiigghhtt here." Kirishima then pressed a quick kiss to the base of Midoriya's cock.  
Izuku keened, his toes curling at the sudden touch. "Hah, fuh." Midoriya murmured, eyes squeezing shut when Eijirou started peppering kisses all around the base of his cock while moving up his length, suckling every once in a while.

Then, he started to fully lean down on his dick, enveloping the base in his warm mouth. "Yes! Eijirou shihit!" Midoriya moaned, accidentally bucking his hips up into Kirishima's mouth.  
He gagged for a second as the tip of Izuku's cock reached the back of his throat before using his hands to press his hips back down, moving his head up and down in fluid motions.

Midoriya leaned his head back, his eyes pinching shut as the feeling of Eijirou's warm and moist mouth completely made his mind go fuzzy, the feeling of this never ending high filling him with a warm buzz.  
"Hn! Keep go-ing." Izuku whined, his legs starting to shake around Eijirou's head. Kirishima hummed with content before sucking faster, hollowing his cheeks out to take more in.

He didn't even notice when Midoriya had came, only hearing his boyfriend let out a loud moan that almost could be heard as a scream if he didn't cover his mouth, and his shaking legs faltering for a second.  
It was only when he tasted the salty seed did he take the dick out of his mouth, swallowing the cum in one go.

Kirishima leaned back up over his boyfriend and smiled when he saw the rise and fall of his freckled chest.  
He was still completely dazed out, small sighs and pants falling past his lips.

Eijirou grabbed Midoriya's hand and pressed another chaste kiss against his pinkie finger, the one with the newer scar across it.  
"Mm, so beautiful." He murmured against skin, watching as Izuku suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around his toned chest.

"Thank you." Came a muffled reply, and Kirishima had to stop himself from completely ravishing his cute boyfriend again. Instead, he buried his warm face in Izuku's soft green curls and wrapped his own arms around him.

"Of course."


	18. Face Sitting-Bakudeku

If anybody has ever met Midoriya, there would probably be only one word to describe him. Pure.  
Or a variety of words like cute, shy, dorky, a smol child. These...were absolutely all true.

Deku was a very pure child, only using his spare time as a teenager to watch videos of All Might montages and using his allowance to buy new merch. He never...did anything other kids would at the age of fifteen.  
And that pure ness only moved forward when he became a student at UA, and when he became boyfriend's with his ex-rival, Kacchan.

The first time, after about five months into their relationship, Kacchan was ready to explore new things. And so he tried to hint this towards Deku, but with his purity he hardly even knew what he was talking about.

"Deku," Kacchan stated as he barged into Deku's dorm room without knocking.  
He was on the bed, of course, and almost shrieked when he walked in.  
"Wah...chan!" He stammered, closing his notebook and tossing it aside before smiling up at his boyfriend.

Kacchan rolled his eyes at the mispronunciation of his name before closing the door behind him, walking swiftly towards the bed and glaring at Deku in front of him.  
"I need to ask you something."

Midoriya eyes widened a bit at the crimson eyes glaring at him but straightened up more, furrowing his eyebrows. "About what, Kacchan?"

Bakugou took a deep breath of air before finally letting the words out of his mouth.  
"Haveyoueverdoneitwithanyone?!" He blurted out quickly, Deku having to lean back in surprise.

"Have...have I ever done what?" He asked again, tilting his head as if he was a cute little puppy (which he practically was but I mean-).  
Kacchan groaned, even though he knew he said that all quite quickly, he didn't want to have to repeat it again.

"Have you ever done...it...with anyone?" He asked again more clearly, clearing his throat once he got it through.

There was silence before he looked up and saw Midoriya tilting his head again at him. "It? What's it?"

No. No way.

Bakugou knew Deku was oblivious but come the fuck on! Seriously!? They were teens for fucks sake and his boyfriend still didn't know what sex was?

"Are...are you serious?"

Deku looked a little hurt at the question but brushed it off as he nodded his head, "Is it a joke?" He asked once more.

"You don't know what sex is!" Bakugou stood up from the bed, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend.  
That sure did get a reaction out of him, his whole face turned red making him look like a humanized strawberry. "You?! That was what you were talking about?!" Deku shrieked, covering his face in between his arms, trying to shield himself from the world.

"Of course that's what I was talking about! You though it was a joke?" Kacchan started to grin at his stuttering boyfriend who obviously didn't find this situation as funny as he did.  
"I-How was I supposed to know?" His voice was muffled around his arms, and Kacchan swore he could see steam rising from his body.

The bed dipped and bounced as Kacchan sat back down, trying to hold back as many chuckles as he could. "You're sixteen for fucks sake!" He couldn't help but laugh at this situation, his body shaking as he started chuckling.

"Hey! Shut up I don't do anything!" Deku sat up and slapped his boyfriend's shoulders, pouting at the sound of muffled chuckles.

Bakugou went rigid and slowly sat back up and stared deep into Deku's eyes. "Wait...you've never like...masturbated?"  
Deku squeaked and hid back into his arms, whining behind his limbs.

"Don't say it like that!"

"What? Do you want me to say jerk off?" Kacchan teased, leaning towards Deku's blushing forehead before pressing a quick kiss to it.  
"Noo!" Deku shrieked, pushing his palms against his boyfriend's chest who were then grabbed by Kacchan as he pulled him closer.

"Do you want to try?" Kacchan spoke huskily against his ear, smirking when Deku shivered against his hold.  
Deku stammered again, his eyes widening up at his boyfriend as he tried to get out a clear response.

"I-I don't know how..." He looked down at his lap until Kacchan bent down to kiss him again, slow and smooth against his lips.  
"We don't have to if you don't want to...but we can try?" He reassured, his voice coming out gruff and embarrassed. 

Deku smiled up at him. He knew if this was Kacchan a couple years earlier, he wouldn't have asked at all. So it was nice hearing it from him.  
He let out a shaky breath before slowly nodding up at him.

Kacchan slowly pressed his hands against Deku's waist, sliding his warm finger underneath his shirt and started peppering kisses all over Izuku's face.  
"Just tell me when to stop, but I want to try something." He spoke huskily, dipping his hand below Deku's sweats.

"What do you want to try?" Izuku stammered as Kacchan's fingers dipped lower, sighing at the slightest touch.  
He pressed his lips against the shell of Deku's ear and answered. "I want to eat you out."

"What?!" Deku reared back, shocked at the idea.

"Yeah, c'mon. You'll feel good." Kacchan promised, starting to spread Deku's legs apart and bringing him closer to him as he laid down on his back.

"But how do I?"

Kacchan shushed him as he took off Deku's sweats and threw them over the bed, leaving his lower body completely naked. Bakugou's breath hitched when he saw Deku's cock erect, red at the tip.  
Fuck...they haven't even started anything and he was already aroused.

"Just turn around and put your ass on my face." He rubbed Deku's knees encouragingly as the other stared down at him.  
"But, that's so dirty!" He scolded, his cheeks flushing pink at the idea.

"I promise it'll feel nice." Kacchan smirked up at him, grinning when Deku finally turned around and presented his perky cheeks and pink hole to him.  
He pressed a quick kiss to the entrance before he started licking over his hole, flicking his tongue up and down.

"Kah-Kacchan, shi-hit!" Deku moaned out as he began rocking his hips back and forth, along with the stimulation. It was weird, he wouldn't lie, but when his tongue actually penetrated his hole, he felt a knot in his belly begin to tighten.

Bakugou moaned around his hole as he felt himself beginning to harden, feeling so aroused that he was able to make Izuku 'Pure Ass' Midoriya to finally fucking curse.   
He smirked and began to spread Deku's asscheeks apart and completely slobbered against his hole.

Deku arched his back and let out a long moan as Kacchan shook his cheeks together, humming his mouth against his hole.  
"Hah! Kacchan! I'm not gonna-I'm gonna!"

That only made Kacchan go faster as he angled his tongue just right and started tongue fucking him.  
Deku let out a broken moan as he did a full body shiver, hunching forward as spurts of cum shot out from his leaking cock.  
Kacchan chuckled as he pulled off and pulled Deku into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"That easy, huh?" He kissed Deku's cheek and smiled when the other shrieked and pushed his face away.

"No way! No kisses, you just tasted my asshole!"

Kacchan pulled him closer until their chests were pressed together, nuzzling against his neck. "Mm, but you taste so good."

A slap echoed the room as Kacchan was leaning back on the bed with a small hand shape on his shoulder.


	19. Semi-Public Sex-Bakudeku

"Hah, Kacchan we really-ngh-really shouldn't be doing this right here." Deku moaned out as a warm hand palmed his through the crotch of his jeans.  
"Yeah?" A snap of a buckle sounded in the bathroom stall as Kacchan pulled his pants down, leaning down to suck and lick a mark on Izuku's neck. "And where should we be doing it?" He murmured against his skin, nipping his neck before fully taking off his pants and pulling down his boxers, which were starting to stain with precum.

Deku tried to answer but was caught off by a door, the bathroom door, opening. His heart faltered in his chest as he heard footsteps nearing towards them, before he saw shoes turn around and head towards the sink.  
He stared at Kacchan who bit his lip before he subtly moved his hand down and fiddled with Deku's belt.

"What are you-?" Deku whispered, so quietly that even he himself could barely hear it. But since Kacchan was closed enough, he could at least pick up on what he was trying to say.  
Kacchan gave him no answer, only pulling off the belt and setting it on the toilet that Deku was crouched on, making no noise as he did so.

They heard the sink turn on and the sound of low humming, possibly from the person washing their hands. Deku tried to focus on the sounds but when Kacchan tried to unbutton his pants, he could only focus on the warm hand sliding onto his underwear.  
He muffled his surprised squeak into the palm of his hand when Kacchan squeezed his hand around his straining cock, the fabric rubbing against the tip.

Deku closed his eyes as he heard the sink turn off before hearing a tearing sound and someone crumpling up something.  
The person whistles before he heard the footsteps again, nearing the door before they finally left the room.

Kacchan smirked when Deku glared up at him with watery eyes, trying to hold back from bucking his hips up. "What? We didn't get caught did we?" He murmured as he finally pulled Deku's pants down along with his underwear, leaving his fully erect dick in the cold air.  
"You're a jerk." Izuku huffed out, biting his lip when Kacchan held his legs up and put them over his shoulders, he back pressed flat against the toilet.

It was a bit uncomfortable from the porcelain, but that pain soon faded when he felt something hard and wet poke at his awaiting entrance, slowly sliding in.  
"Hnnnn fuuhh." Deku whined as Kacchan fully slid his cock in, precum starting to dribble from his own dick.

"Shihit. Fuck, you're so tight." Kacchan groaned as he started to move slowly, angling his hips left to right to find Deku's sweet spot.

As soon as he arched his hips slightly to the right did Deku let out a gasp, his hands coming up to grasp up at air.  
"Found it." Kacchan chuckled deviously before he started ramming in and out of Deku's tight cavern, the tip of his cock hitting his bundle of nerves each time.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Deku moaned with every thrust, tears starting to leak from his eyes as his prostate was thoroughly abused over and over. His own dick was leaking onto his stomach, red and pulsing as his inevitable end would come sooner than he realized.

Kacchan groaned as Izuku's hole tightened around him, giving one last final thrust before he completely spilled his seed inside of him.  
"Hah, shit." He pulled out watching as semen dribbled out of Deku's hole, splashing onto the toilet lid.

"Nn, you made a mess." Deku whined, starting sit up as his back was beginning to ache.  
Kacchan scoffed and ripped off a few sheets of toilet papers before dabbing at his hole and around the toilet seat.

"Fuckin baby."


	20. Vibrator-Bakukami

Kaminari sat on his shared bed, scrolling through his twitter feed which was filled with pictures of his friends living their interesting lives, or pictures of Shinsou and his many cats.  
Just as he was liking a picture of Shinsou and one of his pretty brown and white cats, Tabitha, Bakugou stormed in the room, holding a strange black box with pink lettering around it.

"Hey Kats!" Kaminari chirped, leaning up as Bakugou bent down to press a kiss to his cheek, throwing the box on the bed. "What did you get?" Denki asked as he pulled away and held up the box, turning it around in his hand.  
"Mm, y'know," Bakugou started, flopping on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling, "A fairy wand." He stated nonchalant.

Kaminari didn't get it.

"A...fairy wand? Like...a magical wand that fairies use?" He tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as Bakugou whipped his head towards him.  
"Wait! You don't know what a fairy wand is?" He sat up now, taking the box from Kaminari's hands.

"Uhh, no? Am I supposed to know?"

Silence drifted throughout the room as Bakugou's lips curled into a smirk, finding this oddly humorous. "...it's a vibrator."

Denki's eyes widened as well as he looked from his boyfriend, down to the box, back up into those crimson eyes. "W-What! Wait, why would you get that?" Kaminari pressed his palms to his flushed cheeks, feeling embarrassed to even look at the box now.  
And Christ! He had touched it, he touched the sex toy box!

He heard Bakugou fumbling around with the box and as he opened his eyes he saw him take out the toy, throwing the box aside. "Because," Kaminari avoided his gaze as he started to answer, "I thought you'd like to try it."  
Boy, was Denki getting a headrush.

Kaminari peeked from out of the corner of his eyes. The wand, though it didn't look very magical at all, was white and sleek and sort of looked like a microphone that Jirou had, with one long white wire and a small square remote on the end. It also came with a charging cord and a little bottle of lube for preparation...how nice.

He flailed his arms around, stuttering around his ability to speak as Bakugou came closer, tugging his shirt forward as he leaned in for a kiss.  
Denki melted against him. His lips were warm and rough and when he slipped his tongue in he tasted like coffee. He smelled like chocolate as well, so intoxicating to Kaminari's senses as he let his eyes drift close and cupped his boyfriend's jaw.

The button of his jeans were snapped as Bakugou shimmied them off, staring up at Kaminari for consent to continue.  
Denki nodded as he bit his lips, letting him pull his pants fully off, thumbing with the waistband of his boxers. "I just wanted to try it, if you do." He mumbled as his finger lightly drifted over his clothed clit.

"Mm, okay...I guess as long as it won't suck." Kaminari reassured, running his hand through Bakugou's wild blonde hair.

Katsuki grinned and pulled off his underwear, revealing Denki's shaven pussy, his lips already beginning to wet with the slightest touches towards it.  
Using his fingers, Bakugou spread his pussy lips apart and rubbed his knuckles up and down, drawing a low sigh from above him.

Though usually Katsuki would love to taste and toy with his boyfriend's clit, he had other plans.  
Leaning over, he grabbed at the toy and handed it to Kaminari, who eyed it tentatively before grasping it in his slender hand. "Um, so what do I do?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

"Just push it on your clit. I'll do the rest of the work." Bakugou grinned darkly as he held up the small remote hanging off of the wire as Kaminari did as he was told, pressing the toy down lightly.

Bakugou pressed his thumb down on the first button for the lowest setting, watching as Kaminari grunted. "Nn, that feels...weird."  
He looked up from the remote at the vibrator lightly moving around Denki's sensitive clit, biting his lip hard as he turned up the vibrations.  
"Ah!" Kaminari cried out as he jolted his hand up to move the vibrator away, the head of the toy moving very fast, too fast for Denki to comprehend.

Bakugou grabbed his wrist lightly, pressing the toy back down and watching Denki's face go slack from pleasure. "Does it feel good?" He asked, grinning from watching his pussy move around with the vibrator.  
"Hnah, fuh-I can't-hahh!" Kaminari moaned, his hips straining themselves from just humping up in the air.

"I said-" Bakugou turned up the toy to a medium setting, though it still seemed to be very fast as Denki's whole body tensed up multiple times, whining as Katsuki started moving the toy around in circles. "Does it feel good."  
Kaminari gasped, throwing his head back as he felt his wetness starting to slick down his pussy lips. "Yes yes! Fuckkk-hah-it feels so good!" He moaned loudly, gasping and panting as he let Bakugou hold down the toy.

Katsuki brought up one of his fingers to the wet folds and slowly circled the tip of it, groaning when slickness covered his finger as he pushed it in. "Ah shit, Kats fuh!" Denki struggled, wanting to move away from the overwhelming pleasure but also just wanting more at the same time.  
"Mm, you're so wet Denks. So easy to fuck you on my fingers, huh?" He groaned, bringing the fingers back out only to dig two more in, making Kaminari shriek in pleasure.

"Hah hah, please please please!" He begged, babbling words coming out of his mouth faster than he could think.  
Bakugou snickered, scissoring the fingers inside of his wet pussy as he started sliding them in and out easily. "Please what? What is it that you want?"

"Please! Cum, I wanna come!" He whined desperately, tears spilling over the edge of his eyes as he tried to use his fingers to add more friction to his clit. But Bakugou couldn't allow that.  
He pressed the button for the highest setting and watched his little boyfriend scream.

"Ah! Too f-ah-st! Shi-hit!" Denki whimpered, rolling his hips up to meet the vibrator as Bakugou moved it slightly away.  
"You gonna come for me?" Bakugou moved his fingers in and out faster, "Gonna come on my fingers, pretty boy? Come on, do it. Come for me." He pressed the toy down harder, smirking when Kaminari jolted multiple times, mouth hanging open as gush surrounded Bakugou's fingers, making erotic squelching sounds.

"Hnnn." Kaminari hummed, whining at the loss of Bakugou's rough fingers as he pulled them out.  
Katsuki stared down in awe at the absolute wetness of slick around his fingers.

They would definitely have to do this again.


	21. Multiple Orgasms-Bakutodo

Bakugou had one wish while dating Todoroki. He wanted to see the other boy break.  
Not in an insane, torturous way. But he wanted to see some kind of emotion, something else beside a small smile or a neutral frown. Just something!

So he had devised a plan, a very devious plan. A plan to show the most vulnerable emotion he could get Todoroki to show.  
"Icy-Hot!" He yelled into Shouto's room, startling the other who was sitting criss-crossed on his fancy-ass flooring. The other boy looked perturbed for a moment before he relaxed when he saw it was just Bakugou.

"Katsuki. You know since I've been your boyfriend for a year you can call me by my name right?" He asked smugly, but keeping that same neutral frown on his lips.  
Bakugou ignored those words and swiftly walked over and pulled Todoroki up with on arm, pushing the other in front of him as they walked.

"Where are you taking me now?" Shouto asked, unusually calm with the situation that was beginning to unfold.

Bakugou smirked, "You'll see."

"I have to admit, this isn't what I was expecting." Shouto chuckled nervously, moving his wrists that were behind him tied around with one of Katsuki's black workout shirts.  
He was on top of Bakugou's bed this time, with his hands behind him and his legs spread apart, showing his bare cock that was beginning to erect.

"Yeah well, I have something I want to try out." Bakugou huffed out, moving something around under his desk, trying to find the one item that would help him in his plan.

"So I'm a test experiment now?" Todoroki playfully asked, his eyes fluttering shut when Bakugou finally found what he was looking for and leaned back up to press a rough kiss on his pink lips.  
"Shut up, I just wanna see if this works." He grumbled under his breath, fiddling with something in his lap that looked...like an Easter egg? With a wire poking out of it attached to a button.

"Uh, what is that?" Shouto asked, mystified by the weird object Katsuki was holding, and even more confused when Bakugou started looking up at him with a devious glint in his crimson eyes.  
Without an answer, he pulled Todoroki's thighs towards him so that he flopped on his back, his cock and hole presenting to him. There was a pop of a cap of what Shouto could only presume to be lube, and suddenly there were two cold, wet fingers rubbing around his entrance.

"Hk." Todoroki grunted, his eyes narrowing as Bakugou still didn't give him and answer, only poking and prodding at his entrance teasingly.

"I wanna see-" Bakugou finally spoke, taking his finger out a lathering lube on the tiny little egg shaped object, before rubbing the tip of it over Shouto's puckered hole, "Just how long it takes to break you."  
Suddenly, the toy was pressed right into his hole, pushing against his bundle of nerves harshly which already had Shouto seeing stars. "Hn! Wha-?"

Then, the vibrations begun.

And Bakugou didn't put it on a low setting-no-he put it on the highest setting, so fast he could see the wire wiggling in Shouto's entrance.  
Todoroki's mouth fell open in silence as pleasure filled him from head to toe, his thighs shaking as precum shot out from his dick instead of sliding down from the tip.

"Hnnn." He tried to restrain himself from openly moaning, squeezing his eyes shut from the tears the threatened to spill. Bakugou watched, licking his lips as he saw how flushed Todoroki got, and how that flush traveled from his cheeks all the way down to his chest.  
"Come on, baby." Bakugou coaxed, rubbing his boyfriend's trembling thighs as he heard soft gasps and pants spilling from his tight lips.

"I won't-I don't understand what you're-ah-trying to do." Todoroki gritted out, his jaw painfully doing slack from biting down on his moans for so long.  
"I just want to see you come. I want to see you come a lot." Katsuki admitted, tugging on the wire outwards and watching Shouto's hole suck it back up.

With just those words, Todoroki arched his back off the bed, cum spurting out from his cock in thick waves, the buzz of the toy still pressing onto his prostate.  
But Bakugou didn't stop, his plan wasn't finished yet. And that only sucked for Todoroki.

Feeling his own cock strain in his tight pants, he shuffled them off quickly and held his pulsing length in his palm, tossing the remote to his side.  
Shouto squirmed around on the bed, his hole become sensitive, trying anyway to get the toy out but any time he would try to thrust his hips up that only seemed to dive the toy deeper.

"Katsu-ah! I can't-its so much!" Todoroki openly moaned, light and airy as cool steam evaporated from his mouth with every deep exhale.  
"Mm, too bad. Not done with you yet." Bakugou groaned, watching as he slowly stroked his dick, teasing himself as Todoroki soon came close to another wave of orgasm.

Shouto shuddered as he felt his cock pulse and his stomach tighten once more, whining when the vibrations didn't even slow down. Fuck fuck fuck, he was so gone. He didn't even care about his composure anymore as his eyes rolled back into his head, drool dripping down the side of his chin.  
Bakugou stroked faster, rubbing his own precum around his length as Todoroki came again, almost sobbing with the amount of torture his ass was going through.

And fuck, it was so good when he started begging.

"Katsuki Katsuki! Hah, please please turn it off-I can't it hurts-it's too sensitive!" Todoroki begged, tears rolling down his red cheeks as he tried to keep his eyes open.  
"C'mon, it's okay. Just one more time. You can do it baby." He reassured, rubbing his boyfriend's pale thighs soothingly as he panted when he felt his own edge beginning to increase.

Not wanting to disappoint Todoroki, he stroked faster and faster, almost matching the same speed as the vibrations.  
"Come! Come with me, Shouto!" He groaned, bucking his hips up with one last twist of his wrist as he came all over his thighs, seeing semen spill out of Todoroki's cock as well, his boyfriend not even letting out a single noise.

Coming off from his high, he pulled the remote towards him again and turned the switch off. Todoroki took in a deep gulp of breath as his body shuddered, chest heaving up and down with a sheen of sweat across from it.

Bakugou pulled the toy out and immediately untied his shirt from behind Todoroki, watching as fat tears rolled down his flushed face. Little ah, ah, ah noises coming from his parted lips.  
He smirked when he saw the dazed look in his eyes, pushing him down on the soft pillows on his bed and covering him up with the blankets.

Katsuki pulled himself under his blankets and wrapped warm arms around Shouto's trembling waist, who leaned towards his touch like a moth drawn to a flame.  
And all he could repeat in his head as he fell asleep were the soft but sinful words of Todoroki, and the most pretty faces he could make.

Needless to say, his plan worked.


End file.
